El fuego de tu amor
by Srigneel
Summary: La academia de magos Fairy Tail tiene sus problemas "Estudiantes muy conflictivos" ¿Natsu tiene un hermano?, Lucy llega como nueva miembro pero esto solo empeoro las cosas, los hermanos pelearan para ganarse su amor. Disfruten de una serie con Humor,Acción y sobre todo Romance *Dale una oportunidad*CAP 17 No es como antes
1. Prologo 1

Prologo

Recién comenzaba el año para los alumnos de la academia de magia Fairy Tail, habían muchas caras nuevas este año, una de ellas es la de Lucy Heartfilia ; una estudiante distinguida por su belleza e inteligencia junto de su amiga Levy Mcgarden, una estudiante de gran prestigio que vivía su vida encerrada entre libros, ambas vivirán una experiencia inolvidable que marcara sus vidas para siempre.

Natsu Dragneel era chico con problemas de conducta, pésima reputación y temido por otros alumnos debido a las peleas que solía tener constantemente, aun así tenía personas en las que confiaba y el consideraba sus amigos

Por otro lado Drain G. Dragneel era el hermano de Natsu ambos cursaban el 2do año , este también era de pésima reputación, casi todas las peleas fueron contra su hermano causando grandes daños en la academia, a diferencia de Natsu este parecía ser una persona anti-social no tenía amigos ni hablaba con nadie aunque muchos otros le consideraban su compañero el solo confiaba en su fiel y único amigo "Goory" un Exceed de pelo anaranjado

En los últimos meses las cosas parecían haberse calmado un poco en la academia ya que solo hubo cinco peleas en los últimos tres meses, pero la mayor tormenta esta por llegar cuando los hermanos Dragneel se enamoran de la misma rubia.

NUEVO PERSONAJE….

Nombre: Drain G. Dragneel

Edad: 17 años

Color de pelo: Rojo

Marca de Fairy Tail: Parte superior del brazo derecho (Hombro)

Color de la marca: Rojo

Accesorios: Bufanda de escamas negra [Idéntica a la de Natsu en Tenroujima]

Cuerpo: Solo unos centímetros más alto que Natsu, cuerpo musculoso casi tanto como Gray Fullbuster

Magia: Fuego amarillo, es igual que el fuego normal solo cambia el color, segunda habilidad ataques de luz (Similar a Sting) Ej: [Natsu/Rayos de Laxus]

Exceed: "Goory", Color de pelo anaranjado, una mochila al igual que Happy (color negro)

**Bueno espero que les guste esta es mi nueva historia tengo muchas ideas para esta serie, espero que les guste mucho voy a estar publicando apenas tenga listo el siguiente capítulo. Cualquier duda o crítica no dudes en avisarme.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Por fis que si … :D**


	2. Interesante

_Fanfic __**SirIgneel**__, Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima © Excepto Drain ese es mi personaje OwO. _

"_**Interesante"**_

_**Lucy POV**_

_Había despertado cuando sentí entraron a mi habitación, en un momento pensé que era Virgo que traería mi uniforme pero me sorprendí cuando era Capricornio quien vino a decirme que tenía visitas en casa, me sorprendí en ese momento no soy de tener visitas puesto que soy nueva en esta ciudad._

_Me aliste tan rápido como pude y me dispuse a tomar el desayuno, allí supe quién era mi visita._

__ Levy-chan ¡qué bueno que estas aquí! Ahora podremos ir a la academia juntas.- Dije con alegría._

__ Lu-chan sé que es muy temprano pero es que estoy ansiosa.- se podía notar que estaba muy nerviosa._

__ Espero que sea tan grande como nos habían mencionado.- Le dije sonriendo._

__ Ya quiero ver como es la biblioteca.- Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos_

_Terminamos el desayuno y fuimos lentamente caminando hacia la academia, por momentos acelerábamos el paso puesto que queríamos llegar lo más rápido posible._

_Llegamos a la entrada era enorme habían muchas personas allí y algunos hombres se quedaban mirándonos creo que nos veíamos bonitas con nuestros uniformes. En la entrada había una mujer muy bonita parecía estar recibiendo a los nuevos magos y alumnos._

__ Hola, ¿ustedes son nuevas aquí? Dijo con una gran sonrisa, era bonita de verdad._

__ ¡Si! .- Contestamos ambas al mismo tiempo._

__ Se ven emocionadas, mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss, y vengo a darles la bienvenida, ¿dónde quieren la marca de Fairy Tail?.-_

_Luego de ponernos la marca de Fairy Tail que por cierto era hermosa nos dispusimos a recorrer las instalaciones de la academia era más grande de lo que imaginaba, tenía hasta un bosque que parecía oscuro y tenebroso pero era lindo._

_Nos cruzamos con muchas personas amigables e hicimos amigos inmediatamente uno de ellos se llamaba Romeo Conbolt y la otra era Wendy Marvell eran pequeños y ambos cursaban el primer año._

_Estábamos hablando animadamente hasta que vimos que muchos magos y alumnos corrían en la misma dirección, y no pudimos evitar pregunta que sucedía._

__Seguramente están peleando esos dos.- Dijo Wendy algo asustada._

__¿Quiénes?.- Pregunto Levi algo preocupada._

__¡Salamander-san y Drago!.- contesto Romeo muy entusiasmado._

__¿Quiénes son ellos? Pregunte con curiosidad._

__Son dos magos del segundo año, son muy peligrosos.- Dijo tímidamente Wendy_

__ Ya veo, entonces están en nuestro salón de clases.- Levy está muy preocupada._

__ Así que Salamander y Drago, ¿esos son sus nombres? .- Pregunte con cierta curiosidad._

__ No, sus nombres verdaderos son Natsu Dragneel y Drain Dragneel, Natsu y yo somos grandes amigos.- Dijo Romeo con cierto orgullos, al parecer ser amigo de uno de esos es un privilegio._

__ ¿Por qué no vamos a ver la pelea? Dijo muy emocionado y con brillo es sus ojos Romeo_

__ ¡Claro que no! No me gustan las peleas.- Contesto algo molesta Levy_

_Pero la llevamos a empujones puesto que sentía curiosidad por ver a ese par de locos, recuerdo que había una multitud de magos observando la pelea._

__ ¿Ellos son hermanos? No se parecen en nada.- le dije a Romeo que tenía cara de desilusión._

__Es que no están peleando entre ellos.- Dijo entre lágrimas._

__Uno de ellos es Sting Eucliffe y el otro era Gajeel Redfox, ambos son de segundo año.- Dijo Wendy con temor._

__Vaya tenemos compañero muy problemáticos ¿no crees Levy? Pero esta no me contesto_

__¿Levy me escuchas?. Volvi a preguntar pero seguía sin responder_

_**LEVY POV**_

_Que es esto que me pasa, no puedo dejar de ver a ese mago, me da miedo pero en cierta forma me alegro al verlo, siento que me corazón se acelera y me sudan las manos, esto no está en los libros, ¿estaré a punto de morir?_

__...evy!…..¡Levy!.- Luchan me saco de mis pensamientos_

__Oye te estoy hablando ¿qué te sucede? .- Pregunto algo preocupada_

__Estoy bien, lo … lo siento .- Sentía mi corazón latir muy rápido ya no quería estar allí_

__Vamos por favor Lu-chan ya no quiero estar aquí.- para mi suerte asintió rápidamente_

_Una vez en la academia caminamos por los pasillos angostos hasta llegar a nuestro salón de clases, estaba algo vacío parece que los magos del segundo años son muy despreocupados._

_Ambas nos sentamos en el frente de la clase, lo más cerca del profesor posible._

__Un gusto soy su profesor Laxus Dreyar-. Dijo sonriendo de lado_

__Yo soy Levy estoy muy emocionada por estar aquí. Conteste rápidamente con alegría_

__Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia.- moviendo su mano en forma de saludo_

_**POV NORMAL**_

_Laxus estaba a punto de dar inicio de clases cuando un grupo de magos hombres entraron al salón._

__Llegan tarde tontos.- reprocho el profesor Laxus_

_Estos recién llegados eran Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Chaney, todos reían alegremente parece que olvidaron la pelea que hubo hace unos momentos_

__Gajeel y Sting, ¿que son esas heridas en sus rostros? Pregunto muy enfadado Laxus_

__ Una puerta se metió en mi camino y me golpeo.- respondió Gajeel en tono burlesco y casi todos los presentes rieron de esta broma a excepción de Levy que estaba muy sonrojada_

__A mí me golpeo Gajeel.- Respondió Sting delatando a su compañero_

__¡Como te atreves a delatarme maldito! .- respondió agresivamente Gajeel_

__Ya dejen eso, tomen asiento- Dijo Laxus calmando la situación _

_Los cuatro jóvenes asintieron y caminaron a sus asientos_

__Gray …. ¿Acaso no sabes dónde están esos dos?.- Pregunto Laxus_

_Gray negó lentamente con la cabeza, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar a un joven de cabello rosa y una bufanda blanca que hacia juego con el uniforme._

__Pero por llegar tarde Laxus.- Dijo con una sonrisa que cautivo a casi todas las chicas del salón._

__Por fin te dispones a venir a clases .- respondió Laxus con una leve sonrisa_

__Es porque te eche de menos cabeza amarilla.- respondió con una broma_

__Lo mismo digo cara de tonto, siéntate .- respondió aceptando la broma de Natsu._

_Pero Natsu se quedó perplejo a ver a una nueva maga en su clase, una chica rubia que lo miraba directamente a los ojos, Natsu bufo de lado pero se notaba que estaba sonrojado_

__ Así que él es Natsu Dragneel, el famoso Salamander.- murmuro casi inaudible -Es bonito.- concluyo sonrojándose aquella rubia._

__Hey hielito ¿quién es la chica rubia de allí? Pregunto a su amigo Gray Fullbuster_

__No lo sé idiota, cuando llegue ella ya estaba aquí, ¿estas interesado en ella? Respondió con una mirada pervertida_

__Claro que no tonto.- contesto con la voz cortada y sonrojado_

__Como digas, por cierto ¿sabes dónde está tu hermano ahora mismo? Laxus me pregunto por el.- La mirada de Gray cambió a seria._

__Él no es mi hermano imbécil.- la mirada de Natsu cambio a seria no se veía contento por lo que acaba de insinuar su amigo._

__No te enojes Salamander, sabes que es un tonto, se unió a la conversación Gajeel.- Riendo de lado_

__¿Que tanto murmuran ustedes allí? Dijo Laxus algo enfadado_

_Todos estos se asustaron y rieron junto con todos los demás magos, en ese momento la puerta se abrió repentinamente y el silencio se hizo en todos los presentes_

_Era un joven bien parecido a Natsu solo que tenía una presencia mucho más desafiante y causaba miedo en algunos de los presentes._

__Hola Drain, hace mucho que no nos vemos.- Murmuro Laxus_

_Pero este solo se limitó a mirarlo de lado sin contestarle tomo asiento y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana. Pero el ambiente había cambiado ya nadie bromeaba solo se escuchaba al profesor_

_*Esto es lo de siempre, pude escucharlos reír antes de entrar y ahora solo hay silencio, que patético* Pensó aquel joven de cabello rojo fuego_

__Valla que no me esperaba que fuera así, con que Drago eh, es realmente muy interesante.- Murmuro la rubia largando una pequeña risita._

_**Bueno aquí concluye el primer capítulo de esta serie solo espero que les guste y me den sus opiniones, a lo largo de la serie van a pasar cosas muy interesantes hasta puede contener ¡Lemon! Pero no nos adelantemos , publicare el próximo capítulo en cuento lo tenga gracias por leer adiós**_

YessCristopher, gracias por tu apoyo, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado :D

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Primera vez

FanFic **SirIgneel**, Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** ©

"_**Primera vez"**_

**Lucy Pov**

_El día continuo muy tenso ya que aquel mago de cabellos rojizos tenía una presencia que intimidaba a cualquiera, no parecía ser una persona de peleas, sus manos y rasgos visibles era como el de todos pero Natsu él tenía una cicatriz en el cuello seguro fue de una pelea._

_-Oye, ¿que estas mirando imbécil?.- Fui sacada de mis pensamientos al escuchar a Natsu_

_-Salamander tranquilízate.- Gajeel lo tomaba de los hombros para evitar una pelea_

_-Por favor Natsu, no comiences una pelea aquí.- insistió Laxus_

_-No te metas en esto Laxus ya no puedo tolerar su presencia.- Menciono Natsu se le veía muy enfadado_

_Todos estábamos atentos a lo que podía suceder, si las historias que nos contaron sobre sus peleas eran ciertas nadie en el salón de clases estaba a salvo._

_-Estoy harto de verte la cara Drain vete de aquí si no quieres empezar una pelea.- Natsu encendió su puño en fuego, era fascinante nunca había visto una magia como esa era magia en estado puro. _

_-Lu-chan ¿qué haremos? debemos irnos esto se va a poner feo.- Levy estaba muy asustada se notaba en su rostro._

_En ese momento Gray y Sting se pararon y se pusieron en posición de pelea, ¿acaso iban a ir los cuatro contra él?, Mire por un momento a Drain estaba tan tranquilo como cuando llego al salón pero solo se limitó a dar una leve sonrisa sin mostrar su dentadura, se puso de pie y se marchó lentamente._

_-Natsu mira lo que has conseguido, el no viene nunca y una vez que está aquí ¿quieres pelear con él? Tienes que calmarte un poco.-Laxus estaba muy enfadado._

_-Esto no te incumbe Laxus era mi pelea y ustedes no se vuelvan a meter en esto.- dirigiéndose a Gray y Sting._

_Natsu tomo sus cosas y se marchó del salón de clases era la primera vez que le veía enfadado todos se calmaron después de que estos dos se marcharan._

**POV NORMAL**

_-Esto sigue siendo la misma porquería de siempre.- Murmuro Drain en los pasillos de la academia._

_Drain se dirigió lentamente hacia el parque central de la academia, allí estaba tranquilo ya los demás magos decían que ese era su territorio el siempre descansaba bajo un joven árbol_

_-Drain, ¿por qué fuiste a clases? Pregunto una voz familiar a espaldas del mago de cabello rojo._

_-Eso no te importa, ¿o si … Natsu?.- Continúo caminando hacia el árbol en el que descansaría._

_-Imbécil ¿quieres que te mate aquí mismo?, no te quiero ver cerca de mi otra vez.- Natsu hizo sonar los huesos de sus manos._

_-Aun estás enojado, tienes que olvidar el pasado, tonto … además si quieres pelear busca otra excusa, alguna más creíble.- Respondió con tono burlesco_

_-Por cierto, lamento que mis amigos intentasen atacarte esa pelea no iba a ser justa, la próxima vez pelearemos solos tú y yo.- Dijo en tono desafiante._

_-Aquí estaré esperando Natsu, ven cuando tengas las agallas.- Respondió con calma._

____**En el salón de clases_**_

_-Lamento lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.- Dijo Laxus algo apenado_

_-No tiene de que disculparse maestro.- respondió Levy_

_-Oye rayitos, agradece que estuve aquí para contener a Salamander.- Grito desde el fondo Gajeel._

_-Es cierto tenemos que evitar problemas, no crearlos y eso va para ustedes dos par de tontos.- Contesto Laxus refiriéndose a Gray y Sting._

_-Jaja olviden eso, pero ya enserio Drago iba a patear sus traseros tontos, él es un hombre. Dijo Elfman entre risas_

_-De que hablas Salamander-san iba a acabar con el.- Contesto Cana bebiendo algo que no parecía ser saludable._

_-Gray-sama es el más fuerte.- Dijo Juvia provocando un sonrojo en el mago de hielo_

_Y así comenzó un debate sobre quien de esos dos era más fuerte que termino al momento que el profesor informo que era momento de tomar un recreo._

_**LUCY POV**_

_Pasaron todo el día discutiendo sobre quién era el más fuerte de los dos, no era un tema interesante pero para mí era algo que tenía que saber, uno aparentaba calma, tranquilidad y madurez en cambio el otro aparentaba ser una persona explosiva, espontánea y por momentos tierna._

_Estaba caminando por los pasillos metida en mis pensamientos hasta que choque de frente con la espalda de una persona, ese era Natsu Dragneel._

_-Oh.. lo siento mucho.- Dije algo asustada, ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar._

_-Descuida tú no tienes la culpa, pero también tienes que prestar atención.- contesto sonriendo._

_-Si … estaba pensando en lo que sucedió en el salón, ¿que fue eso?.- pregunte algo tímida_

_-Oh ni me lo recuerdes, pero lamentó haber reaccionado así, por cierto mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel ¿y tú? .- Me pregunto mi nombre no sabía cómo reaccionar, por supuesto él era uno de los más populares de la academia ¿por qué hablaría conmigo?_

_-Yo … soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.- conteste sonriente._

_-Valla … ti-tienes un bon-bonito nombre.- Respondió desviando la mirada de mí, pero no preste atención a eso, si a que me había dicho un cumplido, estaba contenta._

_-Lo… lo mismo digo de ti Natsu. _

_-Espero que nos veamos luego.- Dijo sonriendo antes de marcharse._

_Sin duda alguna ese encuentro había sido bonito, ahora conocía otra faceta del popular Salamander cuando estaba enojado y cuando se portaba tierno, luego de eso me marche con Levy al parque central de la academia, pero alguna razón los alumnos y magos no se acercaban a esa zona._

_Entre al parque lentamente y digo "Entre" por qué mágicamente Levy desapareció de mi lado, en el centro de este parque había un pequeño árbol de hojas rosas y bajo este un mago muy conocido que "descansaba"._

_Me acerque lentamente me llamaba mucha la atención que en el gran parque este solo el, ¿tanto era el miedo que tenían los demás sobre él? _

_Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?.- pregunte de pie a su lado._

_Este solo se limitó a mirarme para luego volver a mirar el cielo._

_-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia soy nueva en esta academia.- Pero otra vez no me contesto y fruncí el ceño inflando mis cachetes como si fuese un puchero._

_-Sabias que fumar es malo para tu salud .- Me acerque y le quite aquel cigarro que tenía en la boca, lo hice sin pensar estaba enojada porque me ignoraba._

_Este inmediatamente cambio su mirada de tranquilidad por una mirada muy seria lo que hizo que mi corazón se acelere de miedo._

_-Se nota que eres nueva rubia.- Dijo volviendo a observar el cielo._

_-Valla por fin me contestas, ¿porque estás aquí solo? .- Pregunte muy aliviada._

_-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? .- Contesto sin mostrar expresiones_

_-Eres Drain Dragneel y todos te llaman Drago, ¿o me equicovo? .- Respondi con una sonrisa._

_-Y si sabes quién soy ¿porque me hablas? Deberías tener cuidado yo podría lastimarte si quisiera.-_

_-Pero no me lastimaras, ¿cierto?.- conteste sentándome a su lado lo que llamo su atención._

_-Y ¿Por qué estás tan segura?.- pregunto acomodando entrelazando las manos tras su cabeza._

_-Veamos, porque llevo aquí hablándote sin parar, porque te quite un cigarro de la boca y por qué me senté a tu lado, creo que por eso no me lastimaras.- conteste sonriendo._

_Sorpresivamente sonrió pero no como aquella vez en el salón de clases ahora sonreía de alegría._

_-Sabes, tu eres la primera persona con la que hable amistosamente, eres sincera.- Eso cautivo mi corazón se estaba portando muy tierno conmigo._

_-Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar.- Conteste, pero sentí un leve rubor en mis mejillas_

_-Ya veo, pero debes irte, si es que quieres hacer amigos normalmente, si saben que estas aquí conmigo es muy probable que dejen de hablarte.- Menciono con una leve sonrisa pero se notaba algo de tristeza en su rostro._

_-Si no quieren hablarme que no lo hagan, no quiero falsas amistades, ¿quieres que seamos amigos? Pregunte alzando mi mano en forma de saludo._

_Lo vi dudar de aquella propuesta asi que lentamente baje mi mano, "al parecer no quiere ser mi amigo", pero sorpresivamente mi tomo la mano._

_-Seamos lo que quieras Lucy Heartfilia.- Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y algo de rubor en sus mejillas._

_**En otra parte del parque..**_

_-Este será un año complicado eh… Drain.- Murmuro observando el suelo el mago de cabello rosa._

_**Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo puede que me esté quedando largo pero vale la pena no quiero cortar partes eso lo arruinaría un poco creo yo, espero que realmente les guste y sea de su agrado, tengo muchas MUCHAS ideas para este fic, muchas gracias por el apoyo.**_

_MichelleEucliffe : Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tengo pensado meter 3 parejas mas además de este triángulo amoroso. Espero te guste este cap :D_

_**¿Reviews? Matta-ne n_n**_


	4. Noticias y Lagrimas

Fanfic **SirIgneel**, Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima** ©

"_**NOTICIAS Y LAGRIMAS**_"

Luego de aquellos encuentros se podría decir que las cosas para Lucy Heartfilia habían mejorado, es decir no tenía mala relación con los "Más problemáticos" de la academia, pero los otros magos como alumnos ya la miraban con prejuicio es decir la tenían como "una chica mala", hasta la mayoría de los hombres tenía miedo de acercársele por miedo de sus amistades.

-Donde estará Levy me abandono en el parque.- Murmuro la rubia entre los pasillos de la academia.

**_En otra parte_**

-Oye ¿quién eres?, ¿acaso eres un secuestrador o algo por el estilo? .- Reprocho Levy entre quejas.

-Tranquilízate enana ni que quisiera estar contigo.- Contesto esta persona que resulto ser Gajeel Redfox.

-Entonces que quieres, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? Avisare al director de esto.- Dijo Levy con mucha seriedad, pero por dentro moría de miedo.

-No me importa lo que piense ese viejo director, haz lo que quieras, solo te salve de hacer una locura.- Respondió Gajeel bufando de lado. –Mal agradecida.- Agrego.

-¿Me salvaste?, creo que te equivocas, me secuestraste querrás decir.- Respondió con cierto enojo e ironía.

-Estabas por ir a hablar con Drago, si no quieres salir lastimada no tienes que acercártele, además no te estoy reteniendo puedes marcharte cuando quieras.- Contesto Gajeel recostándose contra la pared.

-No creo que el intente lastimarme, en el salón de clases ustedes parecían los agresivos, es más te vi pelear con Sting.- Reprocho Levy desviando la mirada de él.

-Esa pelea fue por pura diversión, somos amigos, y si prestas atención en el salón fui yo quien trató de detener la pelea.- Contesto bufando de lado.

**LEVY POV**

Tiene razón no había prestado atención a eso, creo que me deje llevar y lo juzgue mal de seguro no es tan agresivo como pienso, aun así es muy aterrador.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Pregunto tímidamente.

-Levy.. mi nombre es Levy Mcgarden.- conteste con cierto temor.

-Realmente no me interesa si te hablas o no con Drago, pero ten cuidado es muy peligroso.- _Observando el suelo_

-¿Por qué lo dices?, acaso ¿te hizo algo malo?.- Acerque mi rostro buscando su mirada.

-A mí no, pero a su hermano si, aunque no me contaron la historia completa, no me gusta preguntar.- Respondió esta vez observando el techo del salón en el que nos encontrábamos.

-Ya veo, ¿por eso le odia tanto?.- Sentía mucha curiosidad al respecto

- Eso creo, además se la pasan peleando, pero no hablemos más de eso tengo que irme, recuerda tener cuidado.- Dijo alejándose de aquel salón.

-¡Espera aun no me has dicho tu nombre!.- Le grite

-Oh cierto, Gajeel Redfox, "puños de hierro Gajeel" me dicen mis amigos.- Respondió dándome la espalda.

Gajeel se marchó de aquel salón sin más que decir, parece ser una buena persona aunque un poco torpe y bruta con su fuerza, por su apodo diría que tampoco tiene buena reputación aun así me sentía a gusto a su lado. "_Ya ni se en que estoy pensando"_

Me marche de aquel salón en búsqueda de Lucy.

**NORMAL POV**

El ambiente de aquella academia parecía raro a simple vista, se notaba muy agresivo e influenciado por las malas lenguas, ya que habían muchos que por temor hablaban mal de otras personas, quizás sea por eso que Drain es muy solitario.

Una persona muy particular estaba paseando relajadamente por la academia, como si estuviera inspeccionando que todo estuviera bien, los alumnos lo miraban con asombro y algunas mujeres se sonrojaban al verlo pasar.

-Oh Inspector, que bueno verlo por aquí..- Dijo el director Makarov

-Es un gusto volverlo a ver Makarov-sama, espero que no le moleste mi presencia.- Contesto alegremente- Por cierto ya no soy inspector.- agrego

-Oh ya veo, pero que es eso que tienes en tu …..- Dijo Makarov intentando descifrar aquello que veía.

-Oh ¿le gusta?.- Contesto sonriendo.

-Es muy llamativo, pero ¿por qué esta aquí?.-Pregunto curioso y expectante el director.

-Eh venido a visitar a mi pareja.- Contesto con alegría y rubor de vergüenza.

-Entonces no le molesto más, espero que la encuentre.- contesto Makarov prosiguiendo su camino.

-Gracias "_Si es que no me encuentra primero ella a mi".- _Fue el pensamiento de aquel joven.

Aquel joven prosiguió en su búsqueda tranquilamente, justo a su lado pasaron dos jóvenes que ¿venían peleando? O ¿Discutiendo? Era raro.

-Vamos Gray-sama quédese con Juvia, no la abandone otra vez.- Se quejó la mujer de cabello azulado.

-No te voy a abandonar Juvia, tengo que ir a darle su merecido a Rogue.- Contesto sin darle mucha importancia.

-No tiene que pelear para ganarse el amor de Juvia, Juvia ya le pertenece.- Tironeando de su ropa para detener su caminata.

-Eso me lo dices siempre, pero no es por ti suéltame Juvia, no te me pegues tanto.- Contesto con vergüenza al notar que todos los observaban.

-Gray-sama ¿a quién prefiere a Rogue o a Juvia? decídase ahora.- Dijo de manera muy infantil.

-Creo que no me estas escuchando.- Contesto Gray caminando con esfuerzo por traer a juvia colgada de él.

En esos momentos suena un altavoz en la academia, solicitando a todos los alumnos y magos a la sala de concierto, al parecer tenía que dar un anuncio importante.

Casi todo el mundo estaba en aquel lugar para recibir el comunicado de Makarov el director.

En la puerta de aquella sala, del lado de afuera, estaban dos magos uno se encontraba de pie y el otro sentado ambos recostados sobre la puerta, pero sin decirse ni una palabra.

**_Dentro de la sala_**

-Levy-chan por fin te encuentro estuve buscándote todo el día, ¿dónde te habías metido?.- Entre gritos de alegría abrazo a su amiga.

-Lo siento Lu-chan pero luego te cuento es una historia larga.- Contesto Levy con desanimo.

-¡Muy bien mocosos tengo 3 noticias para darles! Grito el director desde el escenario.

-¿Así es como trata a sus alumnos?.- Murmuraron ambas con una gota en sus cabezas al estilo anime.

-La primera es que ahora tenemos a dos nuevos profesores, Macao Conbolt y Wakaba Mine.-

-¿Romeo ese no es tu padre?.- Pregunto su compañera Wendy

-Si… yo pensé que papa era un hombre de negocios, no sabía sobre esto…- Contesto algo confundido el joven mago.

**_En la entrada_**

-Sé que esto no te interesa ¿porque estás aquí?.- Pregunto Natsu observando el suelo.

-Por la misma razón que tu.- Contesto Drain encendiendo un cigarro.

-Eso pensé, pude verlos juntos.- Contesto Natsu, el flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

-Me encanta su aroma… .- Respondió provocando la ira de Natsu.

Natsu intentó golpearlo con su puño de cubierto en llamas, pero fallo, Drain se encontraba detrás de el.

-Asi que mejoraste eh…- Dijo el mago de cabellos rosas.

-Lo mismo digo..- contesto para luego volver a quedar en silencio.

**_Dentro de la sala_**

-¡La segunda noticia es que este mes ha habido menos peleas, estoy muy orgulloso.- Dijo el director que inmediatamente fue abucheado por sus alumnos.

-Bueno …Bueno… la tercer noticia es que ¡ahora podrán traer a sus Exceed!

Muchos magos celebraron y otros se quedaron confundidos, algunos no sabían que era un Exceed.

-Levy-chan ¿qué es un Exceed?- Pregunto la joven rubia

-No lo sé Lu-chan eso no está en los libros.- Contesto confundida.

**_Fuera de la sala_**

-¿Traerás a Happy? .- Pregunto Drain dejando salir el humo del cigarro de su boca.

-Solo si traes a Goory, aunque nosotros estemos distanciados ellos son grandes amigos.- Respondió observando el cielo.

-Extraño a Happy, en esos tiempos nos llevábamos muy bien los cuatro.- Menciono en casi un murmuro.

-No me vengas con esa porquería, ¿desde cuando eres tan amable?.- contesto enfadado Natsu.

-No estoy siendo amable, tonto, solo digo lo que pienso.- Contesto llevándose el cigarro a la boca.

-Guárdate tus asquerosos recuerdos, aun no olvido lo que has hecho, no intentes fingir que nada sucedió.- Natsu se volteó y se alejó lentamente de aquel lugar.

-"Ya lo sé… hermano.." Fue el pensamiento de Drain poniéndose de pie.

En aquella puerta…. aquella entrada al salón quedo vacía, con un Natsu caminando lentamente hacia la derecha del pasillo y Drain caminando hacia la izquierda, nadie sabe en realidad lo que ocurrió entre ellos, porque tanto odio de parte de Natsu… lo único que estaba claro es que ambos caminaban lentamente con lágrimas en sus rostros.

Un silencio inundo aquel lugar por unos segundos, este silencio fue disipado por los gritos de alegría de los magos y alumnos que salían de aquella sala.

End..

**Bueno aquí el cuarto capítulo este también me quedo largo, y tuve algunas dificultades con el dialogo, pero quedo como quería así que MUY BIEN :D Espero que les guste mucho adiós.. n_n**

_YeesCristopher : "Dos Natsus" jaja LOL me alegro que te guste mi historia, en cuanto a lo de Natsu.. no quieres spoiler ¿o si? jaja nono._

_MichelleEucliffe : Tu quieres un Drain y yo una Lucy, el mundo es tan cruel TT-TT, no te puedo adelantar la historia :B, espero te guste este cap, saludos._

_Luchy10 : asdfsjakldja Me alegro que te guste, gracias por tu apoyo alksksajsa ._

_**. . ¿Reviews? . .**_


	5. ¿Perseguidos? y ¡Hola soy Happy!

FanFic **SirIgneel**, **Fairy Tail** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima** ©

"**¿Perseguidos? Y ¡hola soy Happy! "**

Muchos alumnos y magos salieron contentos y otros confundidos la mayoría no sabía lo que era un Exceed, y eso intrigaba mucho a Levy, ella quería saberlo todo pero no encontraba de ese tema en libros. Lucy sentía algo de curiosidad sobre el tema pero no tomo tanta importancia en ello.

Por otro lado en el parque oeste de la academia, donde usualmente se juntan los magos más poderosos de la academia, comúnmente llamados "el equipo de Salamander"; Allí se encontraban dos magos muy poderosos uno de ellos era Gray Fullbuster y el otro Rogue Cheney, disputando una pelea "amistosa" según ellos.

-Por favor no muera Gray-Sama.- Gritaba Juvia entre la multitud de personas que los observaban.

-No voy a morir Juvia, es más, no voy a perder.- Contesto Gray quitándose la camisa blanca correspondiente a la academia.

-No me tomes a la ligera, no soy como Sting, no me voy a contener.- Digo Rogue observando de reojo al mago de hielo.

-Gray-sama recuerde que tiene que casarse con Juvia.- Volvió a Gritar Juvia llamando la atención de todos.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.- Contesto Gray con un gota al estilo anime en su cabeza, y algo sonrojado.

-Jajajajaja, como se atreve a decir eso, jajaja .-Continúo riendo de Gray y Juvia

Gray se había enfurecido al escuchado burlarse de Juvia y sus sentimientos y se dispuso a atacar congelando el suelo, mientras tanto Rogue seguía riendo no pudo contraatacar

-No te enfades, no me estoy burlado Gray.- Dijo Rogue aguantándose la risa.

-¿De que te estas riendo entonces maldito?.-

-Es solo que, en lugar de estar con esa mujer, estas aquí peleando conmigo, deberías apreciar más a una mujer.- "Espero que se crea esta mentira, no puedo aguantar más la risa", pensó el mago de las sombras.

Gray se sonrojo de vergüenza en ese momento y se marchó tomando su camisa del suelo.

-Otro día pelearemos, chico oscuro.- Dijo sonriendo de lado.

-De acuerdo Gray, nos vemos luego.- Contesto Rogue sentándose bajo un árbol enorme, donde usualmente se reúne "El equipo de Salamander"

Gray tomo a Juvia de la muñeca y la arrastro dentro de la academia, y caminaron lentamente por todo el lugar.

-No andes gritando esas cosas.- Dijo Gray observando su pies mientras caminaba.

-Gray-Sama ¿Se arrepiente de querer casarse con Juvia? Susurro Juvia buscando la mirada del mago de hielo.

-Claro que no, es solo que no tienes que andar gritándolo por ahí.- Contesto tomándola por los hombros.

Juvia sonrió y lo tomo de la mano, caminaron lentamente por los pasillos de la academia hasta toparse con Erza Scarlet una alumna maga de cabellos color Rojo Scarlata.

-Oh, ¡Hola erza!.- Saludo Juvia, en ese momento Gray intento correr a toda velocidad pero fue detenido por un hombre.

-Oye viejo quítate, no me estorbes.- Grito desesperadamente Gray.

-No intentes escapar.- Contesto el hombre. -Por cierto no soy tan viejo, tengo 26- agrego.

-Con que intentas escapar del castigo eh, Gray.- Dijo Erza muy furiosa por alguna razón.

Erza lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo –Eso pasa por causar una pelea en el parque Oeste.-

-Hola Erza, que bueno verte trabajar así.- Dijo el hombre.

-¿Je- Jellal? que haces aquí, dijiste que me esperarías en la salida de la academia.- Contesto una muy sonrojada Erza.

-Jeje lo siento, fingí ser inspector para poder entrar, es que quería verte.- acercándose a erza para besarla.

Erza se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y reacciono de manera inmediata, tomando a Jellal de la mano y llevándolo lejos de sus amigos, por alguna razón parecía salir humo de su cabeza, "En que estará pensando" dijo Juvia mientras los observaba marcharse.

-Pobre hombre.- Murmuro Gray desde el suelo para luego volver a desmayarse.

**E**ra la hora de marcharse a casa, y todos los alumnos se retiraban alegremente de la academia, Levy caminaba con pesadez parecía algo cansada, era obvio que estuvo todo el día buscando información sobre los Exceed. Por otro lado Lucy caminaba metida en sus pensamientos aun no olvida esos encuentros con los hermanos Dragneel

-Disculpa, ¿sabes si Natsu ya salió de la academia? .-

-¿N- natsu? .- Se sorprendió al ver como un gato azul con alas le hablaba.

-Ah lo siento, aquí le dicen Salamander.- Contesto alegremente el felino azul comiendo un pez

-S- si lo conozco pero ¿Qué eres tú? .- Dijo muy sorprendida.

-Soy un gato.- dijo deshaciendo su magia.

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero porque puedes volar?.- Dijo Lucy observándolo de cerca

-Porque es mi magia, soy un Exceed después de todo, además no quiero alardear pero soy el más fuerte de este país.- Dijo Happy inflando su pecho de orgullo.

-Si tú lo dices.- contesto entre risas Lucy

-Oye Happy, te estaba buscando por todas partes, donde te habías metido.- Grito Natsu acercándose rápidamente a ellos. –Oh veo que ya se conocen.- agrego alegremente.

-Sí, pero aún no se su nombre.- Dijo Happy recostándose en el cabeza de Natsu.

-Happy, ella es Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy él es mi mejor amigo Happy.- Hablo alegremente el mago de fuego.

-Un gusto conocerte Happy.- Dijo sonriente la rubia.

-Aye, lo mismo digo Lucy.- contesto Happy sonriente.

-Tengo que irme a casa, nos vemos luego Natsu.- Dijo algo ruborizada, -seguro nos vemos mañana Happy.- se despidió Lucy.

-¿Quién es ella Natsu? .- Pregunto el felino con una mirada picara

-Es mi nueva amiga .- Contesto Natsu observando cómo se marchaba la rubia –Oh por cierto a partir de ahora podrás venir conmigo en la academia ¿qué te parece?. Dijo alegremente Natsu

-¿De verdad? ¡GENIAAL!, ¿Lily también vendrá? .- Pregunto muy emocionado

-Si eso creo, y es más, seguro que tu mejor amigo vendrá también.- Dijo Natsu caminando lentamente a su casa.

-… Goory …- Susurro el felino con una gran sonrisa. .- Por cierto quiero ser amigo de Lucy igual que tu.- agrego.

-Ella aceptara tu amistad, es una chica muy amable.- Contesto Natsu observando el cielo.

-Te gusssta, ¿no?

-Claro que NO!.- Contesto algo enfadado pero sonrojado algo que Happy notó inmediatamente.

-Tu cabeza está caliente Natsu . Contesto en tono de burla

-Cállate quieres.-

Natsu caminaba por las calles de la ciudad tranquilamente pero alguien un hombre lo seguía de cerca intentando que el mago no se diese cuenta, observó al mago entrar a su modesta casita y se recostó sobre un árbol, tomo una Lacrima visión y llamo a su compañero.

-Lo encontré, el supuesto Salamander, no aparenta ser muy fuerte, solo espero que los rumores sean ciertos.- Hablo dejando salir humo de cigarro de su boca.

-Perfecto, yo aún estoy buscando a Drago, averiguare donde vive y luego te llamo, adiós.

-De acuerdo, intenta que no te descubra.- Contesto cerrando la Lacrima Visión.

**_En otra parte_**

Drago y Goory caminaban lentamente por la feria de la ciudad habían muchos puestos de comida y cosas de interés también había mucha gente por lo tanto no se percató de que estaba siendo perseguido.

-Vamos Drain no seas malo cómprame galletas, no seas malo, llorare si no me compras galletas, ¡COMPRAME GALLETAS!.- Grito entre llantos el pequeño gato anaranjado.

-Jajaja de acuerdo pero no grites, me pones en vergüenza.- Contesto Drain tomándose el pelo.

-Eres el mejor, sabía que podía contar contigo.- Dijo Goory alegremente

-Por supuesto somos amigos después de todo, por cierto ahora podrás venir conmigo a la academia, ¿quieres venir? .-

-Por supuesto Drain, ¡POR SUPUESTO!, estuve esperando poder conocer la academia desde que llegamos.- Contesto muy entusiasmado y con brillo en los ojos.

-Me alegro que te guste, podrás ver a Happy .- Esto último lo susurro

- Vamos a casa tenemos que dormir ya quiero que sea mañana, ¡QUIERO QUE SEA MAÑANA! .- Contesto rebosando de alegría

-Tranquilo, aún es temprano, ¿además quieres tus galletas cierto?

Drago y Goory fueron lentamente a su casa que por cierto era un departamento bastante amplio con grandes muebles y un muy bonito decorado, además contaba con una preciosa vista al mar desde su habitación, parecía la casa de una persona adinerada.

-Por fin se dónde vives Drago, ahora solo falta convencerlos a ambos y todo marchara según lo planeado, la mejor parte recién comienza jeje- Murmuro un hombre que se encontraba escondido detrás de un pequeño árbol.

/_

/_

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 4, perdón por tardarme tanto, entre mis amigos y la peli de dragon ball no tuve tiempo de escribir, gomen u_u . Espero que les guste este cap, ¿Qué pasara con Drain y Natsu? Ni yo lo se LOL nos vemos en el 5 cap.**

Yune-Hinata : _Gracias por leer, me alegro que te guste mi fic y espero que te guste este cap_.

Fairy fan 095 : ¡_Acertaste! Era el Xd para saber del pasado de Natsu y Drain faltan algunos cuantos capítulos, espero te guste este cap, saludos y bienvenida._

MichelleEucliffe : _Olap Michelle-chan :3 , gracias por siempre darme tu apoyo, y si, puedes llamarme así :D, nuevamente gracias y espero que te guste mucho este cap. Saludos._

Luchy10 : _Me alegro que te guste mucho , espero te guste este cap, saludos._

Romi : _Bueno es difícil ya que soy muy novato en esto pero intentare esforzarme lo mejor posible, espero que te guste este cap, saludos._

Moka Shijagam : _La idea era dejarlos con la intriga, aún falta para saber esas cosas, espero que te guste y gracias por dejarme tu review, saludos._

_**. . ¿Reviews? . .**_


	6. ¡El mejor equipo! Ven conmigo

Fanfic SirIgneel, Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima ©

"**El mejor equipo & Ven conmigo"**

Ahí estaban durmiendo plácidamente, Natsu estaba en una posición bastante incómoda para las personas normales y Happy estaba recostado sobre su pecho desnudo abrazando tiernamente la bufanda de aquel joven. Hasta que sonó su despertador indicando que era la hora de ir a la academia, tomo un baño y con mucha pereza se preparó para salir con Happy.

-Ne… Natsu ¿crees que Goory sea más alto que yo?.- Pregunto Happy observando el suelo

-De que hablas, todos ustedes tienen la misma altura.- Contesto arqueando una ceja

-Tu porque nos ves desde arriba.- Contesto Happy llorando cómicamente

Llegaron lentamente a la entrada de la academia, el resto de los alumnos se hacían a un lado al verlo llegar, de cierta forma imponía respeto y algo de miedo en los demás alumnos. Allí se encontraron con Lucy que hablando con… ¿Goory?

Happy voló rápidamente a ellos saludando a su viejo y querido amigo, Happy le cambio uno de sus pescados por una galleta, así se saludaban ellos, intercambiando comida, Lucy solo pudo reír al ver esta imagen, levanto la vista y vio a Natsu saludarla desde lejos, respondió el saludo levemente sonrojada, pero algo… mejor dicho alguien interrumpió aquel momento.

Solo se escuchaban gritos y se veían correr a muchos alumnos algo estaba pasando, Happy tomo a Lucy y volaron para poder ver lo que sucedía.

-Están atacando la academia .- Murmuro Goory.

Seis personas específicamente magos estaban atacado la academia de Fairy Tail, eran parte de la academia Reed los típicos rivales de FT.

**POV NATSU.**

Estos malditos estaban atacando otra vez, busque a mis alrededores alguno de mis compañeros para responder el ataque pero no encontré a nadie, así que fui solo, pude notar que la entrada a la academia era un desastre, muchos alumnos tenían miedo de pelear, en ese momento era yo solo contra seis.

Decidí lanzarme a pelear los golpeaba con fuerza era difícil con todos a la vez, no podía estar al pendiente de lo que hacían los demás mientras yo atacaba, recibí varios golpes en el estómago y uno me golpeo la cara provocando un pequeño corte en mi labio inferior, tenía algo de sangre en las manos pero no sabía si era mía o de los enemigos, ¿dónde estaban mis compañeros? se suponía que ellos tenían que ayudarme a defender la academia, estaba agitado y todos los demás alumnos solo observaban, busque a Happy y observe que estaba con Lucy, me sentí aliviado que ella estuviera bien.

**POV NORMAL**

-Natsu está herido .- Murmuro Lucy con tristeza

-No te preocupes, lo he visto mucho peor. – Contesto Goory intentando darle ánimos.

-Es cierto, esto no es nada comparado con aquella vez.- Dijo Happy

-¿Aquella vez? .- Murmuro Lucy de manera que nadie la escuchara.

-¿Así que no lo sabes? Pregunto Goory al ver la expresión de confusión de la rubia.

-¿D…De que hablas?.- Preguntó confundida la rubia.

-Luego te cuento Lucy, solo espero que Natsu salga bien de aquí.- Interrumpió Happy observando con preocupación a su amigo.

Natsu estaba algo cansado, olfateo el aire y sonrió levemente.

-Por fin tengo compañía.- Observando al recién llegado.

-No te quedes con toda la diversión.- Contesto Drain seriamente mirándolo de lado.

-¡DRAIN! .- Grito sonriente el pequeño gato anaranjado.

A Lucy se le ilumino la cara al ver llegar a Drain, sabía que él era muy diferente a los demás por mas peleado que este con Natsu él lo ayudara.

"Es una buena persona" Fue el pensamiento de la rubia, mostrando su bonita sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

-Lucy, tu cara esta roja.- Dijo Goory pícaramente burlándose de Lucy

-¡C… Claro que no! .- Contesto desviando la mirada a donde se encontraban los hermanos Dragneel.

**/**

-Así que Salamander y Drago ahora veremos de que están hechos.- Murmuro un hombre

-¿Tú crees que sean los indicados? .- Pregunto el otro sujeto que lo acompañaba.

-Eso lo veremos ahora.- contesto sonriente.

**/**

-¿Por qué demonios no están tus amigos aquí? .- Pregunto muy enfadado Drain.

-No lo sé , no preguntes y terminemos con esto.- Contesto encendiendo sus manos en fuego.

-¿Como en los viejos tiempos? .- Pregunto encendiendo todo su cuerpo en llamas amarillas que daban un aspecto dorado.

-Como en los viejos tiempos …. Hermano.- Con una sonrisa nostálgica

En ese momento Natsu salto muy alto impulsado por sus llamas y Drain golpeo su pecho fuertemente con las palmas de sus manos provocando un destello que dejo momentáneamente cegados a los rivales, Natsu desde el cielo dio un gran "Rugido del Dragon" impactando de lleno contra sus rivales dejando fuera de combate a dos de ellos.

Uno de los rivales intento atacar a Drain por la espalda, pero frente a sus ojos este desapareció ( justo como aquella vez que Natsu intento golpearlo en la entrada a la sala del director) Se encontraba detrás del rival que intento defenderse pero este lo abrazo con fuerza por la espalda y encendió su cuerpo en llamas dejando literalmente rostizado al enemigo, ahora solo quedan tres.

-¡Natsu cúbrete los ojos! – Grito Drain preparando un ataque. –No me digas que tengo que hacer.- respondió sonriendo el mago de cabello rosa.

-"Light Flash".- Un gran destello de Luz invadió por completo el lugar dejando aturdido a muchos alumnos, sentían que los ojos quemaban y ardían del dolor.

-"Guren, Karyuu Ken".- Completo el ataque Natsu, Mas de una docena de golpes en llamas cayeron sobre los tres enemigos dejándolos prácticamente fuera de combate.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, solo se sentía confusión, cuando al final pudieron abrir los ojos y ver con claridad, todos notaron la victoria de los hermanos Dragneel y se quedaron en silencio.

-Hace tiempo no teníamos una pelea en equipo, hermano.- Sonriendo dijo Natsu

-Siempre hicimos buen equipo…hermanito.- Sonrió alejándose –Adiós.- agrego.

/_

-Definitivamente ellos son los indicados.- Sonrió malévolamente el hombre.

-Tienes razón, solo falta convencerlos, pero ….¿Cómo? .- Contesto pensativo con la mano en su barbilla.

-Creo que tengo una idea.- Dijo de manera fría y macabra.

/_

Los alumnos y magos de Fairy Tail agradecieron a Natsu, él era una persona más sociable después de todo, Lucy bajo junto con Happy y Goory y se acercó lentamente al mago parecía algo cansado y tenía un corte en el rostro.

-Nee, Natsu ¿quieres ir a la enfermería? .- Pregunto tímidamente la rubia.

Natsu bufo de lado y contesto –No necesito de eso, estoy bien.

Happy se acercó a Lucy y le murmuro algo en el oído haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

-No voy a decirle eso.- murmuro la rubia al pequeño gato.

-Inténtalo.- Contesto el pequeño gato con una gran sonrisa

-La rubia se armó de valor, levanto la mirada al mago de cabellos rosas, Happy tomo a Goory por sorpresa y se alejó rápidamente para darle "intimidad" a la rubia.

-Yo me siento cansada, ¿no quieres venir conmigo a la enfermería? – Dijo totalmente sonrojada.

Natsu la miro de lado unos segundos y rápidamente como un acto reflejo se tapó la cara con la bufanda, no quería que ella notara que estaba sonrojado, él no era así, no dejaría que eso pasara.

-D.. De acuerdo .- Contesto el mago intentando fingir seriedad.

La joven rubia sonrío y sintió que su corazón lentamente comenzaba a acelerarse, sentía nervios pero estos desaparecieron cuando Natsu la tomo de la mano

-Vamos rápido… me duele mucho la cabeza.- Dijo el joven mago corriendo en dirección a la enfermería.

-E… Espera.- murmuro la rubia, pero Natsu no la escucho, este volteo a verla y sonriendo le dijo –Ven conmigo.

-S…Si .- Contesto la rubia sonriendo de felicidad.

/_

-Ella… yo también quiero estar con ella… lo siento, hermano- Murmuro Drain recostado sobre la copa de un árbol, observando el cielo y dejando salir el humo del cigarro de su boca –Yo también la quiero…Natsu.

**Bueno aquí termina el 5to cap, quería hacer que los hermanos tengan un poco más de cercanía y creo que me salio, bueno espero que les guste este cap y gracias a todos por comentar, de verdad gracias :D**

_MichelleEucliffe : Olap Michelle-chan, esas personas son ….. no mejor no te cuento xD, este cap también tarde en subirlo ¡no me mates! T-T y por cierto la película estuvo MUY buena, MUY recomendable xD._

_Fairy Fan 095 : Me alegro que te guste, y la personalidad de Goory estaba pensando en algo parecido a Lector pero Infantil queda más Kawai._

_Yune-Hinata : Me alegro que te guste mi fic y me alegro aún más al saber que te parece algo original, gracias por tu comentario. Saludos _

**. . ¿Reviews? . .**


	7. Promesas

FanFic **SirIgneel**, Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima ©**

"_**PROMESAS"**_

Había algo de tensión en la academia, acaban de ganar una batalla contra la academia Reed, Gajeel se lamentaba haberse quedado dormido él nunca se quería perder una pelea, Gray estaba siendo obligado por Juvia a preparar cosas pasa su boda mientras que Sting y Rouge estaban siento acosados por el público femenino de la academia.

-¿Te encuentras bien Drain? .- Pregunto un pequeño gato anaranjado

-Oh, hola Goory, no sabías que estabas aquí, por cierto estoy bien no te preocupes.- Respondió el mago de fuego dorado.

-No puedes seguir así, tienes que dejar eso.- Dijo tristemente Goory

-No te preocupes amigo, nada puede derrotarme .- Contesto sonriendo, posando su mano por la cabeza del pequeño felino.

-Me preocupas .- Contesto con tristeza

-Voy a estar bien, deja ya de hablar de eso.- Contesto Drain bebiendo agua.

-¡Estuviste genial en la pelea Drain! .- Dijo Happy animadamente

-¿Tu crees? , Me alegro que te guste mi forma de pelear, aunque estoy muy cansado.- Dijo Drain intentando dormir sobre el árbol.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la enfermería?, allí podrás descansar mejor, ¡DESCANSAR MEJOR!.- Contesto Goory lleno de alegría.

-Está bien.. Está bien pero no grites, te eh dicho que me pones en vergüenza.- Dijo Drain bajando de un salto del árbol.

Happy, Goory y Drain fueron lentamente a la enfermería allí podrían descansar sin que nadie les moleste.

**_En la enfermeria_**

Natsu se encontraba recostado en una cama quejándose del dolor cada vez que Lucy tocaba sus labios con bandita para sanar su herida.

-Agght, ¡Lo estás haciendo muy fuerte! .- Dijo Natsu entre quejas de dolor.

-Es por que no te quedas quieto .- Contesto la rubia intentando que este deje de mover la cara para ponerle la bandita.

-Lo estás haciendo apropósito.- Reprocho el joven de cabellos rosas.

-Asi es, por que no me gustan las peleas y tu provocaste una gran pelea allí afuera. Conteste la rubia inflando sus cachetes en forma de puchero.

-Bueno te prometo no volver a pelear, pero dejar de hacer eso.- Volvió a reprochar el joven cruzándose de brazos y formando un puchero con sus labios

-¿Lo prometes?- Contesto la rubia acercando el bandita con alcohol a Natsu

-Si si si pero deja de ponerme eso.- Contesto algo asustado

-Bien, espero que no rompas tu promesa .- Contesto sonriendo la rubia

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver quién era.

-¡Director! ¡Laxus!, ¿Que quieren? .- Dijo desinteresadamente Natsu

-Vamos mocoso, ya sé que tuviste una pelea en la entrada, tenemos que hablar y quiero presentarte a alguien.- Contesto el Director Makarov

Con esto llamo la atención de Natsu que se incorporó y se fue hacia el director

-Luego vuelvo Luce.- Dijo Natsu alejándose y sonriendo de lado.

Lucy solo pudo sonrojarse ante esto y se quedó sentada sobre la cama, mentida en sus pensamientos, hasta que se volvió a abrir la puerta.

-Que te has olvida….-

-¿Esperabas a alguien más? Dijo Drain algo cansado.

-N…no .- Contesta tímidamente.

Happy y Goory estaba allí acompañándole y ambos se acercaron a Lucy, al verla la saludaron y se quedaron sobre sus piernas.

Drain se quitó su camisa con algo de dolor, estaba muy marcado musculosamente, tenía sudor en la frente parecía tener fiebre. Lucy se sonrojo a mas no poder, tenía la cara roja, pero algo le llamo la atención.

Drain tenía dos grandes cicatrices que cubrían parcialmente su cintura y otra pequeña cicatriz que llegaba hasta los abdominales del joven.

-¿Que te paso ahí? .- pregunto preocupada Lucy.

-Ah, esto… me lo hizo un amigo.- Contesto sin intenciones de seguir hablando del tema.

-¿Goory, porque le hiciste eso a Drain? Pregunto Happy enfadado.

Todos en la habitación comenzaron a reír, Lucy hizo varias referencias sobre lo fantástico que estuvo en la pelea y en como ayudo a Natsu a pesar de que este lo odie.

Happy y Goory fueron a buscar a su amigo Lily para intercambiar comida como siempre, dejando solos a los jóvenes.

-Veo que te duele mucho.- Dijo en casi un susurro Lucy.

-Solo estoy cansado, si duermo mañana estoy genial.- Contesto esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Eso no debería ser asi .- Contesto la rubia casi en un reproche.

-Y… ¿cómo debería ser? señorita correcta.- Dijo sentándose a su lado.

**LUCY POV**

Él estaba muy cerca y sin mencionar que no traía puesta su camisa sentí mi corazón acelerarse desesperadamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme así que desvié mi mirada de él.

-Oye, no me ignores, mírame cuando te hablo.- Reprocho – Te pregunte como debería ser.

-T…Tienes que cuidarte .- Respondí apartando la vista de él.

En ese momento me tomo por la barbilla con ternura, sus manos era suaves, me deje llevar por unos instantes.

-¿Cuidarme de qué? Me pregunto fijando sus ojos en los míos.

-De ti mismo, tienes ese olor a cigarro, eso no me gusta .- Respondí seriamente.

Arqueo una ceja y sonrió.- Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, te lo prometo.

-¿No mientes?- Dije mirándolo de lado

Drain acerco lentamente su rostro, con una mano me sostenía con ternura el cuello cerré los ojos y sentía que él se acercaba cada vez más.

**_Sala de director_**

-Oye viejo ¿qué quieres? estaba ocupado ¿sabes? – Pregunto molesto Natsu

-Supe que tuviste una pelea para defender la academia, gracias por eso hijo.- Contesto Makarov sentado sobre su escritorio.

-Si pero no lo hice solo….- Contesto Natsu en casi un murmuro.

-Ya lo sé, hablare con "el" más tarde, pero te llame aquí por otra cosa.- Contesto con la mirada seria

-Hoy por la mañana llegaron dos hombres del torneo de académico.-Dijo Laxus intentando llamar la atención de Natsu

-No quiero participar, no me interesa.- Contesto Natsu dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-El premio del torneo son 10.000 joyas, Dijo un sujeto que fumaba de una pipa.

-Él es Wakaba y está aquí porque quiere que entres en el torneo.

-Oye chico, si ganas el torneo tendrás Fama, Mujeres y Dinero, ¿Quién no querría eso? Dijo Wakaba intentado convencer al joven

-No.- Contesto fríamente y se marchó del lugar.

-Realmente es una pena, muchos magos querrán participar al saber de su presencia.- Dijo Wakaba tomándose el pelo.

-Ah Natsu no le interesan esas cosas. Contesto Laxus _ Makarov solo asintió.

**_En la enfermeria_**

-¿Te preocupas por mí?.- Susurro Drain buscando los labios de la rubia con la mirada.

-Solo… un poco-. Contesto la rubia rozando sus labios con los del mago.

Sentían la respiración del otro, estaban algo nerviosos Drain lentamente cerro los ojos y Lucy acorto la distancia que había entre ellos, dándose así un cálido y tierno beso, la humedad de los labios de Lucy lo volvía loco, pero antes de adentrarse mas en el beso la puerta de la enfermería se abrió repentinamente y estos se separaron como acto reflejo

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? – Pregunto el recién llegado

-Yo te lo puedo expli… - Intento contestar Lucy pero fue interrumpida.

-Me está curando las heridas… hermanito .- Dijo Drain observándolo de reojo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Lucy, Drain se encontraba frente a frente con Natsu, "¿Acaso se tele-trasporta?" Pensó la joven rubia. Ambos continuaban mirándose frente a frente.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a Lucy ..- Dijo Natsu encendiendo sus puños en llamas

-Lo mismo va para ti …. Natsu – Contesto con frialdad.

**END**

**Bueno aquí el 6to capitulo, perdón si me tarde un poco a publicarlo es que no encontraba la carpeta donde tenía todos mis fics guardados D: Bueno más que nada espero que les guste y no haberlos decepcionado, la mejor parte recién está empezando.**

_YessCristopher : Jajaja gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te guste y espero que disfrutes de este cap._

_Michelle-chan: jajaja te quedas con intriga otra vez xD y creo que esas son las mejores partes del cap, y si, lo de "Ven conmigo" fue pensado en el cap 1 de FT. No maltrates más a tu amigo pero se lo tiene merecido jaja, gracias por comentar, Matta-ne._

_Yune-Hinata : Hahaha y eso que aún no entramos en el clímax, ese capítulo lo hice pensando en el capítulo 1 de FT._

_Nata : Aun no se sabe de quién gusta Lucy, Cuando me imagino a Drain pienso en dos personajes de Rave Master, uno es Let y el otro es Shuda._

_**. . ¿Reviews? . .**_


	8. Sentimientos desordenados

Fanfic **SirIgneel**, **Fairy Tail** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima ©**

"**Sentimientos desordenados"**

**LUCY POV**

Drain me había besado, en ese momento recuerdo que sentí adrenalina y ganas de continuar metiéndome en su boca pensé por un momento en sus colmillos rasgando suavemente mi cuello con pasión, quería más de eso, quería más de Drain, pero la puerta se abrió y allí estaba Natsu muy enfurecido, supuse que era por la presencia de Drain pero luego de escuchar..

_-No vuelvas a acercarte a Lucy.- Dijo Natsu_

_-Lo mismo va para ti …. Natsu –Respondió Drain._

Mis sentimientos se mezclaron dejándome una aguda angustia, me levante de donde estaba lo más rápido posible y me interpuse entre ellos sin importarme más nada.

-Detengan esto.- Grite llamando la atención de ambos.

-Solo porque lo dices tú Lucy .- Contesto Drain sentándose sobre la camilla

Pude notar que Natsu seguía con sus puños encendidos y su cara no había cambiado, el seguía demasiado molesto.

-Luego hablamos de esto Drain.- Dije mirando de lado, Tome a Natsu de la muñeca y este inmediatamente quito el fuego de sus manos.

Tiré de él fuera de la enfermería, no sabía lo que hacía solo lo hacía sin pensar, caminamos hasta estar muy alejados de la enfermería, Natsu freno en seco y me tomo de los brazos.

-Luce… ¿tú lo besaste? .- Pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Natsu … yo…no .- Conteste con la voz cortada, no sabía por qué pero sentía culpa y fastidio dentro de mí.

-¿Sientes algo por él?. - Pregunto con tristeza.

Simplemente no conteste y baje mi mirada pero él me tomo del rostro haciendo que lo mire a los ojos.

-Contéstame por favor necesito saberlo.- Dijo muy expectante esperando alguna reacción de mi parte.

-Natsu … yo no lo sé … realmente no lo sé .- Conteste apartando mi mirada de él.

Natsu me soltó el rostro, me tomo de las manos y me beso, recuerdo que era tan cálido, tan suave y delicioso, sentí su lengua en mis labios y correspondí ese beso, recuerdo su lengua era tan tibia y deliciosa con un leve sabor a mentas.

Sentí que soltó mis manos y se separó de mi pero solo unos pocos centímetros, sentía su respiración algo agitada, me tomo por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él y lo abrace por el cuello.

-¿Notas alguna diferencia?.- Susurro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Solo respondí robándole un pequeño beso, casi infantil pero tierno y lo mire apreciando sus hermosos ojos.

-Eh visto cómo te asustaste en la enfermería, no iba a golpearlo, te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? .- Volvió a susurrarme.

Acaricio mi cuello lentamente y se acercó lentamente para darme otro de esos exquisitos besos.

**NORMAL POV**

-Así que el gran Salamander está enamorado.- Interrumpieron por detrás de los jóvenes.

Inmediatamente se separaron y sonrojaron de vergüenza.

-¿Qué quieres? .- Respondió algo enfadado.

-Oh vamos ya sabes que quiero, solo das una pelea y listo, lo único que nos importa es tu presencia.- Dijo el hombre que fumaba una pipa.

-Mira, ¿Wakaba cierto? –El hombre asintió con la cabeza. –No me interesa participar en ese torneo, busca a alguien más.

El hombre lo miro desafiante –De acuerdo, no puedo obligarte a participar, aunque me gustaría.- sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Como tú digas.- Contesto seriamente Natsu .

Wakaba se marchó, se le notaba algo molesto por no conseguir con su cometido

-Encontrare la forma que entres al torneo Salamander, lo prometo.- Murmuro y luego sonrió maliciosamente.

Natsu tomo a Lucy de la mano y caminaron lentamente al parque Oeste. Lucy iba bromeando sobre la conducta de Natsu hacia otras personas.

-Tienes cara de chico malo cuando alguien se acerca.- Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Es por que no confió en la gente.- Contesto sonriendo de lado.

Natsu levanto la vista hacia el parque, precisamente hacia el árbol donde se junta con sus amigos y noto que había alguien allí.

-¿Gajeel? / ¿Levy? .- Murmuraron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

Sonrieron maliciosamente y se acercaron lentamente intentando que no se percataran.

-¡Shhh!, te van a escuchar.- Susurro Lucy al joven mago de cabellos rosas.

-Pero tengo hambre _Contesto entre quejas_ ¿Por cierto…Por qué estamos espiando a ese idiota?

-Cállate Natsu, déjame escuchar.- Apretando firmemente la mano de aquel mago.

Natsu observo su mano junto a la de la rubia y sonrió de alegría.

_-¿Para que me citaste aquí? – _Pregunto la joven de cabellos azules.

_-Bueno… Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.- _Contesto el mago de hierro.

-¡Luce tengo hambre! .- Natsu interrumpió el momento espía de Lucy

-Aguántate Natsu. .- Contesto en un susurro algo furioso

-Eres mala, eres más mala que Erza .- Dijo Natsu entre lágrimas.

_-Qué piensas Enana, ¿aceptas? .-_ Pregunto algo sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

**LUCY POV**

Espera… ¿qué está sucediendo?, acaso le estará pidiendo una cita o será una declaración de amor, ¿qué será? ¿Qué será?

-Vamos Luce, tenemos que darles privacidad.- Dijo Natsu arrastrándome de la muñeca.

"Mi oportunidad de espiar a Levy está perdida" Pensó cómicamente la rubia.

Caminamos lentamente por los pasillos de la academia hasta que un hombre de bigote nos paró el paso.

-Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Drain G. Dragneel?

Natsu oculto su mirada con el flequillo y seriamente contesto…

-No lo conozco.- respondió fríamente

Me sentí apenada y confundida, tenía una gran cantidad de emociones en ese momento.

-Oh, disculpa es que aquí es más conocido como Drago .- Dijo sonriente el hombre.

-No.- Contesto Natsu fríamente.

Me sentía muy incómoda cerca de Natsu cuando se hablaba de su hermano así que decidí marcharme.

-Natsu, tengo que irme, te veo luego.- Dije sonriendo.

-E..Está bien pero ten cuidado.- Contesto dudoso

Camine unos cuantos pasos metida en mis pensamientos "¿Por qué Natsu le odia tanto?", entre tantos pensamientos recordé que Natsu prácticamente se había declarado frente a mí, suspire y esboce un leve sonrisa, camine unos cuantos pasos más, pero me detuvieron por la espalda.

-Espero verte luego, Luce – Se acercó y volvió a besarme acariciando mi cabello –Adios . Dijo separándose de mí y corriendo como si de un niño se tratase.

Solo sonreí de alegría y suspire, luego de eso me dirigí lentamente al salón de clases, se suponía que tendría que estar allí desde temprano, camine lentamente pero me interceptaron dos pequeños gatos sonriendo

-Hola Lucy / Hola Lucy .- Dijeron en coro.

-Hola pequeños, ¿qué hacen aquí? .- Respondí acariciando sus cabezas.

-Tu eres una persona de confianza.- Dijo Happy ronroneando.

-Creemos que tienes que saber lo que paso entre Natsu y Drain, ¡TIENES QUE SABERLO! ¡SI, TIENES QUE SABERLO!– Grito Goory lleno de alegría.

**/_**

**/_**

_**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo que por cierto personalmente me gustó mucho, ya se soy muy cursi pero me da igual :FuckYeah: Gracias a todos por comentar y si tardo en publicar los capítulos es porque soy muy desordenado con el tiempo, gomen u-u espero que les guste y sea de su agrado desde ya gracias :D**_

_TheHinata : Jajaja los problemas recién empiezan, gracias por comentar y espero te guste este capítulo._

_Yune-Hinata : Intente ponerle la personalidad de Shuda pero como mi personaje favorito era Let, algo de él tenía que tener, aunque Drain no ha mostrado mucho de su personalidad aun, Gracias por comentar, Saludos_

_Michelle-chan : Olaaap jajaja algún día encontraras a tu Drain xD, lo siento pero creo que te quedas con intriga otra vez jaja no es mi intención (mentira), y hazle todo el bulling a tu amigo se lo tiene merecido xD, Gracias por comentar y saludos._

_Nata : Bueno aquí está el beso que esperabas xD espero que te guste la escena y diálogos de estos tortolos QwQ_

_**. . ¿REVIEWS? . .**_


	9. Apuesta del Pasado

FanFic SirIgneel, Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima ©

"_**Apuesta del pasado"**_

**LUCY POV**

Estaba sorprendida Happy y Goory querían contarme sobre el pasado de Natsu y Drain, me sentía algo preocupada y emocionada, nunca me había interesado por algo así antes.

-¿Quieres saberlo Lucy? – Pregunto Happy comiendo un pescado

-No seas tímida yo sé que quieres saberlo, ¡QUIERES SABERLO! – Gritaba Goory llamando la atención de todos.

-De acuerdo pero no griten demasiado. – Conteste sonrojada de vergüenza.

Happy me tomo por la espalda y voló a toda velocidad hacia la azotea de la academia, me asuste un poco pero no era la primera vez que Happy me llevaba volando.

Una vez que llegamos a la azotea revisamos que nadie estuviera allí, luego de eso me dispuse a escuchar la historia que traían esos dos.

-Veras Lucy, de seguro notaste que Natsu se comporta muy agresivo con Drain – Dijo Happy

-Se puede notar a simple vista .- Conteste relajada.

-Hace mucho tiempo Natsu y Drain eran los mejores hermanos, ambos se ayudaban en todo y siempre solían estar juntos. - Dijo Goory con una mirada de nostalgia.

-Recuerdo que una hicieron una apuesta algo rara – Dijo Happy sonriendo.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_-Vamos Natsu sigues siendo igual de débil que siempre- Reía triunfante Drain_

_-Cállate, cuando aprenda a controlar los rayos ¡te derrotare! – Contestaba Natsu reponiéndose de una golpiza._

_Drain ayudo a Natsu a reponerse y volvieron juntos a su casa ambos se veían tan felices, se la pasaban entrenándose para convertiré en los mejores magos._

_Una vez que llegaron a casa se encontraron con su padre Igneel_

_-Natsu… veo que te dio otra golpiza .- Dijo Igneel entre carcajadas_

_-Él tiene brazos más grandes que los míos, no es justo – Contestaba sobándose la cabeza de dolor._

_-Eso no importa Natsu, ambos aprendieron lo mismo cuando les doy entrenamiento.- Contesto Igneel sonriendo._

_-¡Tengo una idea!, Entrenaremos separados y dentro de dos años vamos a luchar para saber quién de los dos es el más fuerte.- Dijo entusiasmado Drain._

_-Yo lo veo bien.- Dijo pensativo Igneel_

_-De acuerdo, esto es una apuesta, en dos años te derrotare lo prometo.- Dijo Natsu sonriendo._

_Ambos se tomaron de la mano para oficializar la apuesta y rieron infantilmente junto con Igneel, Pasaron la noche juntos, como siempre comieron pescado y durmieron rodeados de una fogata._

_Aquella noche de madrugada Drain se despertó de una pesadilla, estaba algo asustado y agitado, Igneel se despertó en aquel momento._

_-¿Te encuentras bien Hijo? – Pregunto Igneel preocupado._

_-Si… solo tuve una pesadilla.- Contesto Drain algo calmado._

_-Las pesadillas reflejan nuestros más grandes miedos, ¿cuál fue tu sueño? – Dijo Igneel observando el cielo repleto de estrellas._

_-Que un monstruo quería devorarme.- Contesto algo avergonzado._

_Igneel rio a carcajadas unos segundos, puesto que no quería despertar a Natsu que aún seguía durmiendo._

_-Si no quieres que eso suceda tienes que volverte más fuerte.- Dijo Igneel acariciando la cabeza del niño de cabellos rojizos._

_-Sobre eso, crees que pueda ir a entrenar con el tío Atlas, el también usa magia de fuego después de todo. – Dijo entusiasmado el niño._

_-Claro que puedes, ¿piensas irte dos años a entrenar con él? .- Pregunto Igneel algo triste._

_-Sí, realmente quiero ser más fuerte, en dos años volveré.- Dijo sonriendo Drain._

_-De acuerdo, yo me quedare con este tonto, aún no sabe controlar el fuego a la perfeccion.- Contesto Igneel observando el suelo._

_-Prometo que no los olvidare, siempre estarán presentes en mi corazón ustedes son mi familia.- Dijo Drain dejando caer una lagrima de alegría._

_-Te estaremos esperado hijo, recuerda que siempre nos encontraras aquí- Contesto Igneel señalado en corazón de niño._

_Drain rompió en llanto y abrazo a su padre con fuerza, Igneel correspondió el abrazo y dejo caer unas lágrimas._

_-Quiero irme ahora, sé que voy a llorar si me despido de Natsu y no quiero que este tonto se burle.- Dijo Drain secando sus lágrimas._

_-Haz lo que quieras, aunque seas un niño en el fondo eres un hombre, toma tus decisiones con sabiduría hijo.- Contesto Igneel secando su rostro de la las lágrimas._

_Drain sonrió se puso de pie y fue en búsqueda de sus cosas, consigo trajo una pequeña mochila y un abrigo. Happy y Goory estaban despiertos desde el principio._

_-Ya estoy listo, vamos Goory .- El nombrado asintió, cambio una de sus galletas por un pescado con Happy y se despidieron._

_-Cuando vuelva seré más alto que tu Happy .- Dijo sonriente Goory._

_-Eso lo veremos.- contesto Happy comiendo la galleta de Goory._

_Drain se acercó a Happy acariciando su pequeña cabeza y susurro_

_-Cuida bien de este idiota, tú sabes que los quiero a ambos._

_Happy asintió con la cabeza y Drain emprendió su viaje ese que sería todo un desafío para ambos._

"_Cuando vuelva estaremos grandes, seremos hombres, Natsu esfuérzate porque yo voy a dar lo mejor de mi" Pensaba Drain observando el cielo en su caminata._

_Poco tiempo después de que Drain se marchara Igneel se puso de pie_

_-Sé que estas despierto Natsu .- Dijo con una sonrisa algo nostálgica._

_El nombrado se sentó, observo su mano unos segundos y la encendió "Te estaré esperando hermano" Pensó sonriente –¡Estoy encendido! Grito alegremente._

_**_FIN FLASHBACK_**_

-En esos dos años tanto Natsu como Drain se habían vuelto muy fuertes, Natsu por su parte aprendió a usar los Rayos y Drain la Luz. – Dijo nostálgicamente Goory

_-_Ambos pasaron difíciles pruebas para convertirse en grandes magos, los dos años pasaron muy rápido y el día del encuentro llegó, pero no como ellos querían, la prueba más dura estaba frente a sus ojos. – Agrego Happy con tristeza.

_**End**_

FAKE SPOILER : Drain y Natsu mueren y Lucy con el tiempo se enamora de Max, pero este la rechaza ya que tiene a su amada escoba.

_**/_**_

_***El peor reencuentro* 13/10 **_

_**Bueno aquí el capítulo 8 puede que este algo corto pero no quiero contar toda la historia de ellos en un solo capitulo. Espero que les guste este capítulo creo que el siguiente es uno de los más importantes, gracias a todos por comentar y espero que les guste. **_

_**LOL POR ESE FAKE SPOILER :B**_

Yune-Hinata : Aun no se sabe si Lucy está enamorada de Natsu, ya que no opuso resistencia a sus besos y pasaron un momento como pareja, pero tampoco puso resistencia al beso de Drain. Gracias por comentar. Saludos.

Nata : Primero que nada me alegro mucho el que te haya gustado el momento NaLu, falta poco para saber que paso entre ellos. (Natsu y Drain)

Michelle-chan : Me imagine toda la escena de los fans de Justin jaja fue muy gracioso, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, espero que te guste este también, Saludos y gracias por comentar.


	10. El peor reencuentro

Fanfic **SirIgneel, Fairy Tail** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima ©**

"**El peor reencuentro"**

Happy y Goory contaban la historia de Natsu y Drain a Lucy, mientras que esta estaba escuchando cada detalle con atención y paciencia.

-El día que regresamos… Dijo Goory haciendo una pausa para seguir contando la historia.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Drain y G_oory _caminab_a_n relajadamente por un sendero entre las montañas, Drain había dejado de ser aquel niño pequeño ahora era un mago de apenas catorce años de edad, aún era muy joven pero se veía como un adulto a los ojos de Goory._

_-¿Cómo crees que sea Natsu? – Pregunto Drain a su pequeño compañero._

_-No lo sé, te ves muy emocionado Drain – Contesto Goory saboreando una galleta_

_-Claro, en estos dos años los eche mucho de menos – Contesto suspirando._

_-Pero te has vuelto muy fuerte.- Contesto Goory posándose sobre la cabeza del joven mago._

_-Si…. El tío Atlas me ayudó mucho.- Dijo sonriendo Drain_

_Ambos caminaron por horas para llegar a su hogar y volver a vivir junto a su familia, llegaron al anochecer, las estrellas eran cada vez más brillantes y una brisa cálida hacia bailar los mechones de cabello del joven mago._

_-Por fin estamos en casa.- Dijo Drain esbozando una gran sonrisa._

_Abrió lentamente la puerta y observo a su padre, él estaba profundamente dormido, intento no hacer ruido alguno pero Igneel se despertó al sentir ese olor tan familiar._

_-Drain llegaste.-Dijo en un susurro._

_-Papá que bueno volver a verte.- Grito muy emocionado Drain lanzándose sobre su padre._

_-No te lances así encima de mí, ya no eres un niño pesas demasiado.- Contesto con una leve sonrisa._

_-Anda vamos a buscar a Natsu tenemos un duelo pendiente.- Dijo rebozando de alegría._

_-Te has vuelto muy fuerte hijo.- Contesto Igneel cerrando sus ojos._

_-Papá, tienes la voz débil, ¿te sucede algo?- Pregunto preocupado el joven._

_-Si… estoy enfermo pero no es nada grave no te preocupes.- Contesto Igneel intentado mantenerse despierto._

_La puerta de la casa se abrió repentinamente, allí estaba Natsu._

_Drain se adelantó y repentinamente abrazo a Natsu que estaba sorprendido de volver a ver a su hermano, luego de estar unos segundos en estado de shock Natsu correspondió el abrazo y rieron de alegría._

_-Has crecido mucho Natsu.- Dijo sorprendido Drain._

_-Lo mismo digo, te ves más grande de lo que imaginaba.- Respondió Natsu_

_-Y bien, ¿Cuándo quieres tener nuestra batalla? – Pregunto Drain sonriendo_

_-Estoy encendido pero creo que será mejor esperar hasta mañana, quiero que el viejo vea la paliza que te daré.- Contesto sonriendo_

_-Sí, yo también quiero que él esté presente en ese momento, será mejor esperar.- Dijo Drain observando a Igneel que se encontraba durmiendo._

_Natsu y Drain pasaron la noche contando sus anécdotas de esos dos años de entrenamiento, ambos reían y recordaban buenos momentos hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos._

_En la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Igneel quien ya se encontraba mucho mejor que antes, observo a sus "pequeños" hijos que se encontraban durmiendo en la misma habitación y sonrió de alegría._

_-¡NATSU!, ¡DRAIN! DESPIERTEN DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.- Grito Igneel desde la puerta._

_Ambos se despertaron lentamente y se dispusieron a desayunar, no había tiempo de sonreír ni de hablar, todos arrasaron con la comida sin piedad._

_-Y bien, llego la hora hijos, han entrenado durante dos años para este día, quiero que den lo mejor de ustedes.- Dijo Igneel incitando a estos a pelear._

_-Todos se dirigieron lentamente al gran árbol llamado "Sauce de la vida" era un espacio amplio, allí podrían moverse con tranquilidad, Natsu se puso en posición de pelea apretó fuertemente sus puños haciendo que sus huesos crujieran y encendió su cuerpo en llamas._

_Drain hizo una reverencia inclinándose frente a Natsu mostrando respeto y luego se posiciono para luchar, cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente mostrando seguridad y tranquilidad. _

_-Nunca cambias.- Dijo Natsu preparándose_

_-Lo mismo digo.- Contesto Drain aun con los ojos cerrados._

"_Eh esperado esto por dos años, den lo mejor de ustedes… hijos" Fue el pensamiento de Igneel._

_Ambos se lanzaron al ataque con gran fuerza y velocidad, Natsu centro todo su poder en su mano derecha al igual que Drain, el puño de Natsu golpeo con fuerza el de Drain haciendo retumbar el lugar, ninguno retrocedió ambos seguían poniendo sus fuerzas en ese único golpe que se dieron._

_Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y ambos continuaban en la misma posición, el fuego que rodeaba ambos puños parecía estar tornándose de un leve color azul, el cuerpo de Drain comenzó a brillar y un potente rayo cayó sobre Natsu._

"_Esto es lo que quería ver, ambos se convirtieron en muy buenos magos" Pensó orgullosamente Igneel._

_La tierra comenzaba a temblar y algunas gritas se podían notar a su alrededor, Natsu al igual que Drain dieron un grito ahogado de esfuerzo, ambos estaban sudando pero aun así intentaban hacer retroceder al otro, ninguno lo conseguía._

_En ese momento un gran ataque llego del cielo sorprendiendo a Igneel quien inmediatamente intento desviar aquel devastador ataque que iba directo a sus hijos._

_Natsu y Drain se detuvieron en seco y observaron a Igneel que estaba luchando contra esa gran esfera de magia negra, ambos corrieron para ayudar a su padre_

_-¡No se acerquen! – Grito Igneel _

_-Papá .- Murmuraron ambos jóvenes._

_Igneel logro dispersar aquella esfera de magia pero le costó demasiado, se le veía muy agotado y tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo._

_Un hombre salió de la nada misma y se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraban los magos._

_-Lo has hecho muy bien Igneel, creo que te subestime al lanzarte esa pequeña esfera de magia .- Dijo sonriendo el hombre._

_-¿Quién eres? .- Grito Igneel pero de repente sus rodillas temblaron haciendo que se tambalee en el lugar, realmente estaba muy herido._

"_¿Pequeña esfera?, Esa magia dejo muy herido al viejo, no puede existir un hombre tan fuerte" Pensó Drain muy preocupado._

_Natsu se lanzó con todo su poder para atacar aquel hombre pero este de un solo golpe lo dejo inconsciente._

_-¡NATSU! .- Grito Happy casi en llantos._

_-Él está en otro nivel, ¿qué hacemos? – Pregunto Drain posicionándose para pelear._

_-No estoy interesado en tus patéticos hijos, Igneel – Dijo el hombre riendo fríamente._

_-Tu no harás nada, ¡vete de aquí! Drain, llévate a Natsu – Contesto Igneel reponiéndose del golpe._

_-No… vamos a deten…._

_-¡VETE DE AQUÍ! – Grito enfurecido Igneel._

_Drain quedo en shock unos pocos segundos, pudo notar la mirada furiosa de su padre, pero no solo era eso, era una mirada rogaba por que se fuera por su bien, una mirada de preocupación; luego de reaccionar tomo rápidamente a Natsu y corrió con toda sus fuerzas dejando atrás a su padre._

_-Prométeme que no lastimaras a mis hijos – Dijo Igneel observando el suelo._

_-Ya te lo dije, no me interesan. – Contesto con arrogancia._

_-Bien, terminemos con esto.- Susurro con tristeza "Lo siento por no poder pasar más tiempo con ustedes…Los quiero hijos" Pensó dirigiendo la mirada hacia Drain que se perdía en el bosque._

_Drain corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas por quien sabe cuántas horas, estaba muy cansado y no paraba de llorar al recordar a su padre. "Si hubiese sido más fuerte, esto no habría pasado" pensó, intento secar sus lágrimas pero en el momento que cubrió sus ojos cayó por un acantilado, intento proteger a Natsu de los golpes, logrando así dañar severamente su propia espalda._

_Luego de tener una terrible caída intento reponerse una y otra vez hasta conseguirlo, tenía sangre en el rostro y su cuerpo estaba muy herido._

_-Q..Que sucede? Dijo Natsu recobrando la conciencia, pero no recibió una respuesta por parte de Drain_

_Natsu hizo un movimiento brusco y agresivo para alejarse de Drain, -¿Donde esta ese sujeto? Pregunto algo asustado al ver a su hermano seriamente lastimado._

_-No importa Natsu, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí lo más rápido posible.- Contesto Drain._

_-¿Como que no importa?, vamos tenemos que derrotar a ese sujeto.- Grito desesperado Natsu._

_-¡No!, no permitiré que vayas a tu propia muerte.- Contesto desafiante._

_Natsu intento correr pasando de Drain pero este se abrió de brazos interrumpiéndole el paso._

_-Maldito déjame pasar ¡tengo que ir a ayudar a nuestro padre! – Volvió a gritar Natsu_

_-Ya lo intentaste y no lo conseguiste, ya no hay nada que hacer, tenemos que seguir alejándonos.- Contesto Drain aguantando las lágrimas._

_-¿Acaso olvidas que es tu padre?, tenemos que ayudarle.- Insistió Natsu._

_-¡!YA BASTA!, EL YA ESTA MUERTO…NATSU, ¿NO LO ENTIENDES?- Grito Drain intentando contener las lágrimas._

_Natsu entro en shock un segundo y reacciono ferozmente lanzando un gran ataque de fuego y rayos contra su hermano, un ataque que sorprendió hasta el mismo Drain._

_Por su parte Drain intento defenderse pero estaba herido y cansado. Junto todo lo que le quedaba de poder y lo lanzo contra Natsu pero fue inútil solo le hizo una pequeña herida en el cuello, en cambio el ataque de Natsu fue directamente contra el cuerpo de Drain dejándolo seriamente herido._

_Drain cayó al suelo inconsciente y Natsu se tomó de la cabeza dejando salir todo aquel dolor que sentía al recordar las palabras de Drain, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir._

_Entre tantas lágrimas de tristeza Natsu se durmió, para cuando despertó tenia cara de tristeza y cansancio, una mirada fría, observo que Drain ya no estaba allí solo rastros de su sangre. "No lo puedo creer" pensó con mirada perdida._

_-Goory se llevó a Drain él estaba seriamente herido Natsu .- Murmuro Happy._

_Natsu lo miro de lado y fríamente respondió –Lo siento pero… eso no me interesa.- _

_Happy bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar, Natsu observo a su pequeño amigo unos segundos y le dijo._

_-Vamos Happy, ahora solo somos tu y yo .-Entre lágrimas._

_**_FIN FLASHBACK_**_

-Paso un año desde que Natsu y Drain volvieron a encontrarse aquí en esta academia.- Dijo Happy.

-Es cierto, Aunque Natsu no confiaba del todo en Drain podían hablar civilizadamente, parecía que todo estaba resuelto, pero un día de la nada Drain y Natsu tuvieron una gran pelea por "razones desconocidas", destruyeron todo el parque central y varios salones de clases, desde ese momento se ganaron la reputación que tienen ahora.- Agrego Goory

-Es una historia muy triste.- Murmuro Lucy que inconscientemente dejo caer una lagrima.

Una leve brisa de viento soplo por detrás de Lucy, está seco su rostro de las lágrimas, lentamente se puso de pie y se volteó lentamente, Allí estaba el, mirando a Lucy directamente a los ojos, esta no pudo contener las lágrimas pero aun así miraba directamente a los ojos del joven, este acarició suavemente su rostro secando las lágrimas que caían de la hermosa rubia.

-No me gusta verte llorar… -Murmuro el joven.

Lucy se adelantó repentinamente abrazando al joven apoyando su cabeza en el firme pecho del mago, este correspondió el abrazo y cerro sus ojos.

-Tienes una historia muy triste… lo siento tanto.- Dijo la rubia sollozando

-Ya sabes quién soy y de dónde vengo…Lucy.- Murmuro el joven.

Ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron abrazos por unos segundos, hasta que el joven la separó de su cuerpo, pero solo unos pocos centímetros, acerco su rostro al de la rubia.

-Ahora sí que no quiero alejarme de ti… -susurro el joven rozando sus labios con los de la rubia.

-Drain… Murmuro dejándose llevar por ese cálido y suave beso que se dieron.

**End**

**Bueno aquí finaliza el noveno capítulo, personalmente me gustó mucho, espero no haberlos defraudado con el pasado de Natsu y Drain, más adelante se revelara otro "problema" del pasado de estos ya muchas gracias, sé que me quedo algo largo pero no quería dejarlos con la intriga otra vez xD , Nos leemos en el décimo capitulo adiós, Saludos.**

Yune-Hinata : No más intriga. (mentira) más adelante los dejare con la intriga otra vez xD, espero que te guste el cap y gracias por tu apoyo, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

Nalugruvia : Aunque ya te conteste con privado de verdad gracias por tu apoyo espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.

Michelle-chan : Olaaaap :3, No no me gusta dejarlos con la duda, solo me gusta cortar los capítulos en las partes importantes, espero que te guste este cap, gracias por tu apoyo y buena onda, Saludos (Por cierto… no pude evitar imaginarme a erza emocionada por comer pasteles jaja QwQ)

Bebaah : Igual que yo!, también me gusta mucho el Drain x Lucy pero el NaLu es demasiado bueno, tú quieres un Drain y yo una Lucy el mundo es muy cruel, cierto? TT-TT, creo que ya dije eso antes ¬w¬

NaLu : Me alegro mucho que mi historia pueda entretenerte, eso es bueno, espero que te guste este cap, gracias por comentar, Saludos.

**. . ¿Reviews? . .**


	11. ¿Amor? No me interesa

Fanfic **SirIgneel**, **Fairy Tail** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima ©**

"**¿Amor?, No me interesa "**

Ambos jóvenes continuaban encerrados profundamente en sus pensamientos, el beso que se dieron era de más de deseo que de pasión, el sentimiento mutuo de querer adentrarse en las profundidades del amor los invadía lentamente.

Separaron lentamente sus rostros, un leve carmín invadió las mejillas de la rubia, y este solo la contemplaba con delicadeza.

**-**Que romántico, ¡ROMANTICO! .- Grito Goory interrumpiendo la escena.

**-**Los jóvenes de hoy en dia… - Susurro Happy con un tono de resignación y burla al mismo tiempo.

Ambos de manera inmediata se separaron e intentaron no sonrojarse de vergüenza.

**-**Aquí no ocurrió nada ¿cierto? .-Intimido Drain con la mirada fría y aterradora.

Ambos Exceed sudaron frio y asintieron lentamente seguido de las palabras –Aye Sir.-

Varios hombres incluido el director de la academia llegaron a la azotea buscando a el mago de fuego.

**-**Por fin te encuentro, Drain .- Dijo sonriente y con un tono calmado el director Makarov

El nombrado junto con la rubia voltearon confusos.

"¿Ese no es el padre de Romeo?" Pensó la rubia al observar al hombre que vestía con una túnica blanca que llegaba a los tobillos y un bigote azul prominente.

**-**¿Qué quieren? - Pregunto con una mirada amenazante el joven de cabellos rojizos

**-**¿Que sucede Drain?, ¿Interrumpimos algo? .- Pregunto Gildarts observando a la rubia.

No recibieron una respuesta por parte del mago, cosa que hizo que el ambiente se torne tenso.

**-**D-deberías contestarle, él es el subdirector Gildarts .- Susurro la rubia al oído del joven.

Drain dio a Lucy una mirada que transmitió tranquilidad, esta se colocó detrás de Drain como "protegiéndose de algo o por simplemente timidez", eso retumbó en la mente del joven mago.

**-**¿Por qué me buscan? – Pregunto desafiante Drain.

**-**Tengo dos cosas que decirte… la primera es gracias por proteger a tu academia y a tus compañeros- Dijo sonriente el maestro Makarov

Drain solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, Lucy observaba detalladamente el comportamiento de Drain con los demás, "Es idéntico a Natsu" pensó sonriente.

**-**Lo segundo que tengo que decirte que este hombre…Macao ingreso como nuevo profesor a la academia y está interesado en hacerte una propuesta.-

Drain esbozo una leve sonrisa cosa que sorprendió a Macao.

**-**No me interesa.- Contesto fríamente observando al hombre de bigote.

**-**Pero aun no has escuchado la propuesta.- Dijo apresuradamente Macao con intenciones de interesar a Drain.

El joven mago arqueo una ceja y contesto. –Está bien, escuchare lo que tienes para decirme.- Cosa que sorprendió a Makarov

**-**Veras habrá un torneo en que pelearan los mejores magos de las todas las academias, quería pedirte que participes, ya sabes este año se pondrá emocionante.- Dijo convincente Macao.

Drain se tomó unos segundos, observo de lado a Lucy para luego volver a observar a Macao suspiro pesadamente –Ya escuche tu propuesta, ahora escucha mi respuesta…No me interesa.- Contesto provocando una leve sonrisa en el director.

"Sabía que dirías eso" Pensó Makarov

Macao bufó desconforme a la respuesta, se le veía demasiado molesto.

Drain hizo una seña a Goory indicando que se marchaban, el pequeño asintió y tomo a Lucy por la espalada –D-Drain .- Murmuro la rubia alejándose de la azotea.

**-**Te veo en la salida…Lucy.- Contesto sonriente –Goory, tu espérame en casa.

Los nombrados asintieron y se fueron lentamente

"¿Goory? Esa cosa voladora siempre esta con el" Pensó Macao seriamente.

**-**Has cambiado mucho Drain .- Murmuro sonriente Makarov

**-**Sigo siendo el mismo.- Contestó por lo bajo, y lentamente se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida pasando de lado por Macao.

**-**Adios .- Dijo sonriendo, algo que provoco el enojo de hombre de bigote azulado.

Macao se volteó en dirección a Drain apresuradamente y lo tomo del brazo deteniendo su caminata.

**-**Está muerto .- Murmuro Laxus que se encontraba allí cruzado de brazos.

**-**Apuesto diez joyas a que le rompe la cara.- Contesto murmurando Makarov

**-**Que sean veinte. – Contesto animadamente Gildarts

Drain giro rápidamente su brazo tomando por sorpresa a Macao, no basto más que un simple movimiento para liberarse del agarre del hombre, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Drain estaba justo frente a sus ojos tomándolo agresivamente de la chaqueta.

**-**No vuelvas a tocarme .- Dijo con una mirada penetrante y abrumadora, que impartía miedo en aquel hombre.

Luego de soltarlo para continuar con su camino tomo uno de sus cigarros, lo observo unos segundos y luego lo arrojo lejos.

-Sé que participaras Drago, todo el mundo quiere 10,000 joyas hoy en día, sé que participaras. – Grito disconforme Macao.

-No deberías gritarle.- Aconsejo Gildarts a lo que Laxus y Makarov asintieron.

Macao solo hizo una mueca de insatisfacción apretando fuertemente su dentadura.

Drain bajaba lentamente las escaleras, de frente Natsu está caminando hacia la azotea, cruzaron una mirada fría y sus hombros chocaron fuertemente al momento de cruzarse, ambos pararon en seco y voltearon a verse las caras.

-¿Donde esta Lucy? – Pregunto Natsu con la mirada furiosa.

-Porque debería decírtelo.- Contesto Drain con la misma mirada que Natsu.

-Así que quieres volver a hacerlo… - Murmuro Natsu

-Acepta el pasado yo no tuve la culpa y lo sabes, fue ella quien te dejo … Contesto Drain con la mirada baja.

-No volverá a suceder… - Dijo Natsu preparándose para una pelea

Drain sonrió de lado –Vamos al parque, allí hay más espacio… hermanito.

/_

En otra parte de la ciudad de Magnolia en una pequeña casa que no contaba con más de cuatro habitaciones.

-¿Gray-sama ya tiene listo los invitados? .- Pregunto Juvia desde una amplia cocina de azulejos celestes con adornados blancos.

-Amm… veras aun no .- Contesto infantilmente. –Y tu Juvia ¿ya los tienes? .- Observando desde la cama en la que se encontraba sentado en dirección a la cocina.

-Solo me faltan los últimos detalles.- Contesto caminando en dirección a la habitación.

-Ya veo… sabes Juvia, eh estado pensando y creo que tu padre aun no me acepta.- Confeso observando el suelo.

Juvia lo miro tiernamente, se acercó, lo tomo por el rostro y sonriendo contesto.

-Él no tiene que aceptarte, solo yo .- Ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos se besaron infantilmente y sonrieron tiernamente.

Oye..Juvia, ¿crees que pueda participar en el torneo? Ya sabes el premio son 10,000 joyas este año y para nuestra boda ese dinero sería fantástico.- Dijo Gray con algo de pudor.

-No lo sé, ¿y si sales lastimado? -Pregunto Juvia con la mirada de preocupación.

-Vamos, ya sé que Natsu no querrá participar y por supuesto su hermano tampoco lo hará los demás serán pan comido para mi.- Contesto muy confiado y convencido Gray.

-Prométeme que no saldrás herido .- Pidió Juvia observándolo seriamente

-De acuerdo lo prometo, por cierto, creo que tengo un idea… - Contesto sonriente

Juvia hizo a un lado su preocupación al notar esa mirada de confianza que le transmitía Gray, ambos volvieron a besarse infantilmente con un leve sonrojo en ambos y rieron.

/_

Ambos Exceed volaban con Lucy en dirección a la salida de la academia

-Oi Lucy, no sabía que estabas enamorada de Drain, ¡ENAMORADA!.- Grito Goory sonriente.

-E-eh yo…¡no es lo que piensas!.- Contesto sonrojada

-Yo pensaba que estabas enamorada de Natsu .- Susurro Happy

Lucy abrió los ojos casi exageradamente, los recuerdos la inundaron y se sintió mal consigo misma, siempre pensó que estaba mal jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, ella lo estaba haciendo de forma indirecta, no quería ponerse a pensar en lo que pasaría si se enterase Natsu de lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos.

-¿Eh?, ¿Que pasa Lucy? .- Pregunto Happy al ver la cara de preocupación de la rubia

-Nada, solo bajemos quiero caminar un rato.

Goory descendió lentamente para dejar a Lucy en tierra firme, pero desde las alturas Lucy pudo notar algo realmente extraño, esbozo una leve sonrisa maliciosa y en el preciso momento que llegaron a tierra Lucy se encamino al Parque Oeste de la academia.

"Justo lo que sospechaba" Pensó Lucy con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro "Hora de espiar a Levy"

_-Y bien enana, ¿pensaste lo que te dije? .-Pregunto Gajeel mirándola de lado._

_-S-si pero…_

_-Espera un segundo, dile a Lucy que deje de espiarnos. – Interrumpió Gajeel observando de dónde provenía el aroma de la rubia._

"¿Cómo diablos me descubrió?" Pensó la rubia aterrada.

-¿Lu-chan estas aquí? .- Pregunto Levy mirando en dirección a donde señalo Gajeel

-Etto… .- Contesto la rubia jugando con sus dedos

Gajeel hizo una mueca de molestia, estaba incomodo, arqueo una ceja y volteo a ver a Levy.

-Luego seguimos del tema…enana.- Dijo marchándose

-Está bien… - Contesto Levy con la mirada baja.

Luego de que Gajeel se marchara Lucy se acercó a Levy para molestarla con preguntas incomodas.

**Lucy Pov**

-Lo siento Levy arruine tu momento con Gajeel .- dije mirándola de lado.

Por un momento pensé que Levy no estaba prestándome atención y pasaba de lo que yo decía, pero note que estaba algo sonrojada.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Levy? – Pregunte y ella inmediatamente se exalto.

-No se lo dirás a nadie ¿cierto? – Pregunto ladeando su cabeza

-Por supuesto que no, somos amigas, anda dime.- Dije con una sonrisa malévola.

–Veras… Gajeel quiere que le ayude en algo del torneo.- Contesto con cierta tristeza. –El problema es que… voy a tener que estar más tiempo con el.- Dijo observando el suelo

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?.- Pregunte confundida, realmente no entendía el problema.

-El problema es que me siento diferente cuando lo tengo cerca.- Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Diferente?, ¿pero eso es bueno o malo? – Pregunte, realmente no entendía lo que pasaba con Levy.

-Es malo Lu-chan, pero las chicas del salón dicen que es… a-amor .- Dijo totalmente sonrojada.

-Así que te enamoraste eh .- Dije pícaramente

Levy se quedó en silencio unos segundos para luego levantar la vista hacia mí.

-Ayúdame, Lu-chan .- Dijo con la voz cortada.

-No tienes que sentirte mal, yo no soy una experta en el tema pero sé que eso es bueno, aunque sea difícil es muy bueno .- Conteste intentando darle ánimos.

-Tu…crees que… Gajeel

-¿Quieres saber si Gajeel siente lo mismo por ti? – Pregunte muy emocionada.

-Me leíste la mente Lu-chan.- Susurro

-Ya se, quédate en mi casa esta noche y hablaremos del tema, hay algunas cosas que también quiero contarte .- Dije alegremente .

-Gracias amiga .- Contesto con una gran sonrisa.

**Bueno aquí termina el décimo capitulo, tuve algún que otro problema con los diálogos pero quedo bastante bien en relación con lo que buscaba, así sin más espero que les guste , por cierto los capítulos van a ser un poco más largos, para meter a las demás parejas que deje de lado en estos últimos capítulos, sin más que decir muchas gracias y Saludos. PD : **_Me gustaría que me recomienden algún Fic de FT de preferencia que sea largo, me gustan más los Fic largos_. Desde ya gracias :B

Nico2883 : No parlo Italiano xD Grazie per il commento :D

Yune-Hinata : Recién comienza la segunda parte de este fic, espero que te guste el cap, gracias por comentar, saludos.

Nata : Lo lamento yo también soy fan del NaLu %100 pero hice esta historia sabiendo que tenía que poner a Lucy con otro personaje, igual no te preocupes la historia esta basada en un NaLu. Gracias por comentar Saludos :D

Bebaah : Jajaja ya me lo han dicho no te preocupes :3 gracias por comentar, saludos


	12. Gracias

Fanfic **SirIgneel**, **Fairy Tail** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima ©**

"**Gracias"**

El día continúo normalmente para Lucy y Levy que caminaban lentamente hacia el departamento de la rubia tal y como habían arreglado, ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que decidieron apresurar el paso parar así llegar más rápido, una vez en casa, Lucy recordó las palabras de Drain "_Te veo en la salida…Lucy"_

Decidió dejar de lado ese pensamiento, sabía que mañana le explicaría lo ocurrido. Ambas jóvenes se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la habitación de la rubia en la que tenía muebles ocupados con libros y novelas y un gran escritorio donde la rubia se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos y escribía sus propias novelas.

-¿En qué clase de novela estas trabajando Lu-chan? .- Pregunto Levy acercándose lentamente hacia el libro

-Emm…. En una de drama .- Contesto Lucy cerrando apresuradamente el libro –Es que aún no lo termino – Dijo nerviosa.

-Bien, que te parece si terminamos nuestra tarea y luego hablamos .- Dijo sonriente Levy

-De acuerdo .- Contesto Lucy de la misma manera.

**/_**

En la azotea de la academia se encontraba una pareja algo dispareja, se trataba de la presidenta de la clase y el ex inspector, la joven mujer de cabellos color escarlata miraba atónica las estrellas con una mirada tierna, a su lado se encontraba el joven de cabello azul, tomados de la mano sentados sobre un barandal, las miles de pequeñas piedras bajo sus pies hacían la combinación perfecta para algo que se suele llamar escena romántica.

-Qué bonito lugar, nunca vi las estrellas desde aquí .- Murmuro algo apena.

-Este es mi lugar favorito… me encantaba escapar del trabajo y venir aquí.- Contesto con una leve sonrisa nostálgica.

-Las estrellas… hoy brillan más que nunca.- Susurro la joven.

-Tu estas más brillante… Erza .- Dijo Jellal acercándose a su rostro lentamente.

Jella tomo a Erza por la barbilla lentamente, sentía su piel suave, la pequeña brisa de viento veraniego hizo bailar sus cabellos, se tomaron su tiempo y el silencio se hizo presente, ambos se contemplaban sin decir una palabra por temor a que se rompiera la escena mágica que estaban viviendo.

-Te amo…Erza..- Susurro el joven antes de besar suavemente los labios de su amada

El silencio se disipo cuando sonaron distintos tipos de estruendos a lo lejos, destellos de luz salían de la academia dándole un poco más de romanticismo a la escena de Jellal y Erza que ignoraron completamente esos estruendos.

**/_**

Justamente de dónde venían esos estruendos era del parque sur de la academia donde estaba rodeado de grandes árboles y algunas estatuas que hacían referencia a la historia de la academia y sus creadores, un amplio espacio para el disfrute y comodidad de los alumnos se había convertido en un campo de batalla para Natsu y Drain.

Ninguno de los dos tenía heridas lo que significaba que aún no habían podido golpearse, los ataques de ambos eran evadidos fácilmente por el otro, como si fuera natural, Natsu noto que Drain tenía cierta ventaja en la oscuridad, puesto que el controla la Luz, ambos conocían bien sus puntos débiles y también sus destrezas.

Luego de un ataque fallido por parte de Natsu ambos pararon la pelea, se recostaron sobre el húmedo césped mirando las estrellas, estaban algo agitados, Natsu utilizo su bufanda como almohada al igual que Drain, este encendió uno de sus cigarros, Natsu lo miraba de lado.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas…Dy? .- Murmuro Natsu con la vista sobre las estrellas.

-Valla… paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me llamaste así…- Contesto con una sonrisa nostálgica –Un año antes del accidente de papá.-

-Ya veo… ¿Por qué lo haces? .- Ensombreció su mirada

-Puedo pensar mejor…- Contesto mirándolo de lado.

-No es propio de ti… deberías dejarlo..- Dijo sin entusiasmo.

-Algún día lo hare…- Contesto sin dejar de observar las estrellas.

-Deja esa mierda Drain… déjalo…de nada te sirve.- Dijo esbozando una muy leve sonrisa.

-¿De qué te preocupas? Tú me odias…Natsu – Contesto Drain recargando su espalda sobre la de su hermano.

-Y eso que importa… tu eres mi única familia .- Contesto Natsu que intentaba sonreír.

Drain bajo su mirada y sonrió de alegría.

-¿Lo ves? .- Pregunto Drain apagando el cigarro en el césped. –Después de todo somos familia…Hermano..- Susurro.

-Sabes… con respecto a lo de Lissana… -Murmuro Natsu

-Natsu, sabes que yo no... Contesto pero lo interrumpió Natsu

- Lo se… siempre lo supe…

__FlashBack__

_-Natsu… tengo que decirte algo..- Murmuro con pena Lissana_

_-¿Hem? ¿Qué sucede Lissana? .-Pregunto con la mirada incrédula de lado._

_-Drain… .- Susurro con tristeza._

_-¿Qué pasa con él? – Pregunto algo preocupado._

_-Nada… es solo que… yo…_

__Fin Flashback__

-Gracias por decírmelo… Natsu .- Dijo sonriente , un leve sonrojo de alegría se posó en sus mejillas.

-Está bien…Dy, escuche que también rechazaste ir al torneo…- Murmuro Natsu.

-See, tu sabes que esas cosas jamás me interesaron – Contesto poniéndose de pie

-Siempre has sido más competitivo que yo, mentiroso…- Dijo Riendo y poniéndose de pie.

-Puede que tengas razón… Nos vemos luego Natsu… -Murmuro marchándose.

-Gracias por la pelea Dy…

Ambos magos se marcharon dejando un gran destrozo en el parque sur, parecía no importarles demasiado, era costumbre de ellos.

**/_**

Un joven de cabellos oscuros corría por la cuidad de Magnolia sin camisa, parecía apresurado o emocionado, llego a la casa de su amigo Gajeel, una casa bastante grande de paredes color gris oscuro y puertas marrones.

Entro sin previo aviso y vio a su amigo recostado sobre un gran sillón de cuero blanco, el pequeño Exceed negro estaba recostado sobre su pecho…

-¿Qué quieres Gray? – Pregunto molesto Gajeel.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor… Gajeel – Contesto Gray quitándose inconscientemente el pantalón negro que llevaba puesto.

-¡Pero no te quites los pantalones pervertido! –Grito graciosamente exaltado.

-Hehe, tienes que saber que ya hable con Sting y Rogue sobre esto y ellos aceptaron ayudarme.- Dijo Gray ya sin pantalones.

-Y para que quieres mi ayuda si ya tienes a esos dos…_Ponte los pantalones por favor_ .- Dijo ya resignado y suspirando el joven de cabellos largos.

-Veras, mientras seamos más será mucho más fácil .- Dijo Gray ahora quitándose su ropa interior.

Gajeel suspiro resignado a la situación –De acuerdo ¿qué quieres?. _–Por cierto… cúbrete con algo…¿Quieres?_

-Veras ….

**/_**

Levy y Lucy no habían tardado más de unos pocos minutos en terminar sus tareas, gracias a la inteligencia de Levy por supuesto.

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres que empecemos a hablar o hacemos el _Test _primero? –Pregunto Lucy recostada sobre su cama jugando con su celular.

[De camino a casa de Lucy, ambas compraron la Magazine Sorcerer donde había varios _Test_ de amor y cosas de mujeres]

-Primero cuéntame tu problema Lu-chan .- Dijo levy acercándose a lucy.

Lucy cambio su expresión por una más seria y dejo a un lado su celular.

-Creo que Drain se ha enamorado de mí… -Murmuro con la mirada baja.

-Drain… ¿te refieres a Drago? , él es de los más populares, ¿cuál es el problema? – Pregunto Levy con brillo en sus ojos.

-Natsu… creo que el también siente cosas por mi…- Volvió a murmurar.

Levy se quedó viendo a su amiga de la infancia unos segundos y la alegría se apodero de ella.

-Lu-chan que suerte tienes, ¡los hermanos Dragneel!, ¿sabías que todas las chicas de la academia suspiran al verlos pasar? –Dijo Levy si notar que Lucy estaba con la mirada baja y algo triste.

-Sí, lo se…- Contesto algo molesta.

-Estas celosa.- Dijo Levy dándole leves golpes con el codo en el hombro de la rubia.

-¡Claro que no! .- Contesto Lucy inflando sus cachetes formando un puchero.

-No fue pregunta, se nota que estas celosa… vamos y ¿cuál de los dos besa mejor? .- Pregunto infantilmente Levy.

-¡No voy a decirte! y no te burles ya llegara tu momento con Gajeel .- Contesto con una sonrisa malévola.

Levy se sonrojo y tapo su rostro con ambas manos de vergüenza.

-Creo que es hora de comenzar con el test.- dijo Lucy sacando la revista de su pequeño bolso.

-¡Si! .- Contesto Levy sonriente.

**Bueno y aquí finaliza este capítulo que me gustó mucho y más por ese momento JerZa , además la conversación de los hermanos Dragneel también estuvo bastante bien, espero que les guste, lo mejor recién comienza, gracias a todos los que leen y más a los que comentan. Saludos**

Neko Heartgneel : Gracias por leerlo y más si leíste todos seguidos, espero te guste el cap, Saludos [Por cierto, me dejaste intrigado en tu fic ¬w¬]

Yune-Hinata : Gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo y por leer mi fic, espero te guste el cap. Saludos.

NaLu : Todo a su tiempo… Gracias por leer el cap y espero te guste, gracias por tu comentario. Ssludos

**. . ¿Reviews? . .**


	13. ¡Test!

Fanfic **SirIgneel**, **Fairy Tail** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima ©**

"

* * *

**¡Test!"**

Nos encontramos en las calles de Magnolia una de las ciudades más grandes caracterizada por su tranquilidad y agradable apariencia, era pleno verano por lo que la gente vestía algo ligera de ropas para no pasar calor, pero había una persona que se tomaba muy enserio este hecho, el joven de cabellos azulados corría por las calles de la ciudad sin camisa y sin pantalones, la gente se aterrorizaba al verlo, pero el solo corría sonriente con una mirada de satisfacción.

Corrió sin cesar por la ciudad hasta llegar a la gran casa de su novia, entro sin previo aviso, ella se encontraba en su recamara, durmiendo placida y profundamente, las ansias por despertarla y contarle la noticia lo invadieron por un momento, pero decidió darle la gran sorpresa que le tenía preparada en cuanto ella despertase.

Se recostó a su lado y le proporcionó un abrazo, juntando la pequeña y delicada espalda de la mujer contra su firme pecho, para lentamente dormirse a su lado.

* * *

Lucy y Levy se encontraban ansiosas y algo avergonzadas al leer las preguntas del _"test"_ ambas no podían evitar sonrojase al imaginarse la respuestas.

-Bien, comencemos contigo Lu-chan .- Exclamo emocionada Levy.

Lucy dio un suspiro de resignación y cerro con fuerzas sus ojos en un intento de disimular aquel color carmín que se encontraba en sus mejillas.

-Comencemos Levy-chan. - Contesto intentado aparentar seriedad, se sentó en su cama y cruzando las piernas.

-Si… aunque tengo una idea… tú piensa en Natsu y en Drain al responder, luego comparamos. – Dijo sonriente y con un leve sonrojo de ansiedad.

_Pregunta #1 : ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de "el"?_

Lucy pensó en Natsu, cerró sus ojos y recordó la hermosa tarde que paso junto a él, los cálidos y musculosos brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura brindándole protección y amor. Luego pensó en Drain, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue esa escena en la enfermería, donde él se quitó la camisa luego la beso apasionadamente.

-De Natsu su sonrisa y de Drain el calor de su cuerpo.- Respondió totalmente sonrojada pero aun intentado parecer muy madura.

Levy apuntaba en su libreta las respuestas su amiga observando detalladamente sus expresiones.

_Pregunta #2 ¿Qué sientes al notar su presencia?_

"Natsu… tranquilidad y comodidad me siento… me siento realmente bien cuando estoy con él, siento que aunque formara una relación con él, aún podría considerarlo un amigo. En cambio Drain su presencia me alborota y me deja sin palabras del nerviosismo hasta hay momentos un tanto incomodos en los que no sé qué decir"

-Con Natsu tranquilidad y con Drain me siento nerviosa.- Respondió cruzada de brazos asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza.

Levy puso una mirada _"chibi", _miraba con seriedad a su amiga, la observaba seria como intentando descifrar y ayudar en los problemas de su amiga.

_Pregunta #3 ¿Muestra interés por ti? _

"Bueno ambos mostraron interés por mí, Natsu se preocupó y se sintió algo triste cuando me vio con Drain, en cambio Drain el me demuestra que me quieren con apasionados besos"

-Ambos muestran interés por mi.- Contesto ahora recostada con una almohada entre sus brazos.

_Pregunta #4 ¿Sientes la necesidad de tener intimidad con él? _

-¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!? – Grito sonrojada Lucy.

-Tú solo contesta. -Respondió burlona Levy

"Bueno si en realidad quiero quitarme las dudas sobre este aterrador triángulo amoroso tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma"

Realmente no le importaba mostrarse con Natsu de la mano, ya lo había hecho, incluso se habían besado en los pasillos de la academia. En cambio con Drain, siempre estuvieron solos, tanto en la enfermería como en la azotea, aunque en realidad allí estaban Happy y Goory, la presencia de ellos no le molestaba."

-Con Natsu no sentía esa necesidad, solo con Drain. -Contesto demasiado avergonzada.

Levy alzo su fina y delicada ceja azulada y apunto la respuesta de Lucy en su libreta.

_Ultima Pregunta ¿Qué es lo más llamativo que tiene?_

-Natsu… su tierna sonrisa y me encanta el color de su cabello.

-¿Y de Drago? Pregunto Levy acercándose lentamente hacia la rubia.

-Su mirada profunda y su personalidad. - Respondió con la mirada tierna.

-¡Terminamos!, déjame evaluar los resultados. –Dijo Levy esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Levy se tomó unos minutos observando detalladamente cada respuesta, analizando detenidamente. Comparó los resultados Natsu tenía 33 puntos y Drain 28, observo el resultado dictado en revista.

-[30 puntos] [o más] Son compatibles, pueden surgir varios sentimientos y una estable relación amorosa, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad. – Leyó de la revista Levy en voz alta hacia su amiga.

-[25 puntos] [menos de 30] Hay buena relación entre ambos, puede llegar a entablar una relación pero solo una pasajera, Solo es atracción física. – Dicho esto Levy miro detenidamente a su amiga que la observaba con la mirada incrédula.

-¿Que prefieres Lu-chan? .-Pregunto Levy mirando la hoja de resultados.

-Creo que el de 30 puntos, no quiero tener una relación pasajera. - Respondió Lucy con cierta intriga

Levy esbozo una sonrisa y grito fuertemente –¡Entonces tu hombre es Natsu!

Lucy se paralizo por unos momentos, en el fondo sabía que con Natsu se sentía más a gusto, pero una parte de ella pedía por Drain a gritos.

-¿Que harás ahora Lu-chan? .- Pregunto incrédula Levy

-No lo sé Levy-chan… realmente no lo sé…- Respondió algo triste.

-Creo que deberías acercarte más a Natsu-san… - Murmuro Levy con algo de miedo en la mirada.

Para su sorpresa Lucy esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y el rubor llego a sus mejillas.

-Si… creo que eso voy a hacer. - Contesto sonriente.

Ambas rieron unos minutos hasta que el celular de Levy sonó desde su cartera. Levy fue rápidamente a contestar la llamada.

-¿Hola?, con quien tengo el gusto.- Dijo Levy con la mirada confundida.

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Hola… Gajeel .

* * *

En algún lugar de la ciudad bajo un gran árbol de hojas rosas se encontraba cierto joven de cabellos rojizos, recostado sobre el gran tronco con las manos cruzadas tras su cabeza y fumando un cigarro un tanto extraño, tenía la vista perdida en la belleza de aquel joven árbol, como si de un "_festival de_ _Hanami"_ se tratase.

Estaba en pleno parque, la noche había caído hace ya varias horas, lo que daba a entender que era la madrugada, no había mucha gente en el lugar solo unas pocas personas.

Un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años de edad se acercó lentamente al joven disimulando un paseo nocturno, cruzo la mirada con el joven, notó que este estaba fumando y se acercó lentamente.

-Disculpe joven, ¿tendría algún encendedor para prestarme? .- Dijo amablemente.

El muchacho se limitó a mirarlo de lado, luego de volver a fijar la vista en las hermosas hojas rosas, chasqueó los dedos y el cigarro de aquel hombre ya estaba encendido.

-Valla… ¿cómo has hecho eso? .- Pregunto asombrado el hombre.

-Soy un mago…- Contesto con la mirada perdida.

-Sabes… yo también soy un mago, cuando era joven me gustaba medir mi fuerzas en competiciones…- Aspiro de su cigarro y dirigió su mirada a un pequeño lago que se encontraba allí cerca.

El joven mago no contesto, se le veía distraído y calmado, con la mirada perdida.

Ahora el hombre que vestía con una larga túnica verde, por debajo se podía visualizar una camisa a botones de color blanca, unos pantalones oscuros y una botas marrones que llegaban casi a la altura de sus rodillas, acaricio su corta barba con la mano, mientras dejaba salir humo de su boca.

-No crees que eres joven para fumar…- Pregunto el hombre dando la espalda al joven mago.

-Tsk , ¿qué quieres? . – Respondió algo enfadado.

-Solo quería tener un agradable conversación… por el olor de lo que estas fumando deduzco que es nada saludable…- Contesto sonriente –Esas cosas acortan la vida, ¿lo sabias? . - Agrego.

El joven observó unos segundos aquel cigarro improvisado, lo aspiro por última vez para luego arrojarlo hacia el lago. Luego observó a aquel extraño hombre con el que hablaba y dio una pequeña carcajada que intento ahogar con muy poco éxito.

El hombre lo miro extrañado y sonrió de lado.

-¿Cómo te llamas? .- Pregunto el Joven mago de cabellos rojizos.

-Wakaba… Wakaba Mine. – Contesto sonriente.

-Mira… Wakaba, le eh dicho a tu compañero que no voy a entrar a ese estúpido torneo.- Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección opuesta a Wakaba. –Adios… ah y por cierto, solo me doy algunos gustos antes de morir.

Wakaba abrió exageradamente los ojos ¿Cómo lo había descubierto?, volteo su mirada apresuradamente hacia el joven, pero para su desgracia ya había desaparecido.

"Maldito Drago, quien mierda se cree que es" Se dijo a si mismo con furia en la mirada.

* * *

En otra parte se encontraba Natsu que caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles de la ciudad, se detenía solo para observar aquellas tiendas en las que vendían fuegos artificiales y los miraba con asombro, el brillo de sus ojos era inmenso y abría exageradamente la boca cuando veía alguno que le gustase.

El camino hacia su casa era bastante largo, le tomo algo de tiempo llegar a su casa.

Abrió la pequeña puerta de madera que había en el exterior de su casa y camino lentamente por el sendero que llegaba hasta la puerta principal de su casa.

Al abrirla noto algo extraño, Happy estaba llorando desconsoladamente en la cama de Natsu, este se acercó rápidamente a su pequeño compañero, noto que sostenía una pequeña galleta redonda de chispas de chocolate.

-¿Que sucede Happy? .- Pregunto tomando a su pequeño amigo en brazos.

El pequeño felino susurro algo, pero era muy confuso para Natsu.

-Happy habla claro, ¿estas herido? .- Preguntó aún más preocupado y con un tono insistente.

El pequeño gato levanto la vista hacia su amigo y entre sollozos dijo… -Se llevaron a Goory… no pude hacer nada.

Natsu lo aprisiono fuertemente contra su pecho, sentía que el pequeño felino temblaba de miedo, tomo una manta para cubrirlo y rápidamente salió en búsqueda de su hermano, aun con el gato en sus brazos.

_**End**_

**Y así concluye el capítulo de hoy, creo que cada vez es más interesante, aun no se sabe qué sucedió con Lissana tampoco quién y por qué se llevó a Goory, habrá que esperar hehe, saludos a todos y gracias por leer.**

_LeyVi : Gracias, de verdad, tu comentario es realmente muy importante, inspira a uno a seguir escribiendo, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que disfrutes del cap. Saludos._

_Yune-Hinata : Pronto terminara la intriga y comenzara el drama y la acción :3 gracias por tu continuo apoyo, saludos! Por cierto… pronto comenzare a leer tu fic :)_

_Neko Heartgneel : Genial! Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, gracias por el apoyo, Saludos. (Me encantaron los dos capítulos que publicaste)_


	14. Malas Noticias

Fanfic **SirIgneel**, **Fairy Tail** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima ©**

* * *

"**Malas noticias"**

Tensión, desesperación, impotencia y miedo era lo que sentía el joven mago de cabellos rosas, que corría sin descanso por las calles de Magnolia con Happy entre sus brazos.

La casa de Drain quedaba a solo diez minutos en vehículo, tardaría aproximadamente unos quince o veinte minutos en llegar, la velocidad no era su fuerte.

Paralelamente Drain estaba recostado sobre su cama, totalmente despreocupado, sabía que si Goory no estaba allí es porque estaba con Happy en casa de Natsu, salió al balcón que daba una preciosa vista al mar, y la luna inmensa y radiante como casi nunca se veía, apoyo sus firmes brazos sobre la baranda y disfruto de la cálida brisa veraniega que hacia despeinar esos mechones rojos que caían sobre su rostro.

-"Donde te encuentras ahora…L .- Fue interrumpido por los desesperados golpes que llamaban a su puerta.

Volteó su rostro con la mirada incrédula y espero unos segundos para verificar si en verdad estaban llamando a su puerta, nunca recibía visitas, volvieron a golpear la puerta y este camino lenta y despreocupadamente hacia ella para abrirla, tomo uno de sus cigarros que estaba sobre la mesa, lo encendió y se lo llevo a la boca, abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa ahí estaba su hermano.

-¿Que mierda quieres… Natsu? Recostándose sobre el marco de la puerta.

-No hay tiempo para eso… Drain tenemos que hablar.- Contesto algo agitado y cansado.

Drain lo observo unos instantes, se notaba a simple vista que estaba cansado, estaba empapado en sudor, tenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos y la mirada perdida. De muy mala gana lo invito a que pase, y este accedió rápidamente.

Una vez dentro tomaron asiento en la cocina, alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda. Drain tomo un pequeño cenicero para depositar las cenizas de aquel cigarro que yacía en su boca, levanto la vista hacia un muy desconcertado Natsu, lo miraba indiferente. Natsu hacía temblar su pierna por los nervios y ansiedad. Ninguno hablaba, Drain remojo sus labios y acto seguido golpeo con fuerza la mesa, Natsu oculto su mirada con el flequillo.

-Imagino que eso que traes en brazos es Happy… ¿No? .-Bajo la mirada lentamente.

-Si.- Contesto Natsu bajando la mirada hacia su pequeño amigo.

Drain apretó fuertemente su mandíbula haciendo rechinar los dientes, sabía lo que estaba pasando pero tenía la esperanza de que estaba totalmente equivocado, que había una razón por la que Goory no estaba con ellos.

-Natsu… por favor… dime, ¿dónde está Goory?.- Bajo su mirada y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos aguantando las lágrimas.

-Se lo llevaron… cuando llegue a mi casa, me encontré con Happy llorando, el me dijo lo que paso.

Drain dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar, sus lamentos eras desgarradores, la presión en el pecho era continua y la sensación de vacío se apodero de él, no intento disimular el dolor que sentía, Natsu se acerco y le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda intentado hacerle saber que no todo está perdido, en el fondo sabia de su dolor, Goory estuvo con el prácticamente desde que nació, él y Happy son el único recuerdo que tienen de su difunta madre y ahora estaba perdido en ciudad, en manos de un extraño.

Drain dejo a un lado su orgullo y abrazo a su hermano intentando buscar algo de consuelo, Natsu correspondió el abrazo y solo unos minutos más tarde se separo de él.

-Sera mejor esperar hasta mañana… no cometas ninguna locura.- Camino lentamente hacia la puerta.

Drain seco las lagrimas con su ante-brazo derecho, todo el dolor que sentía hacia unos momentos había desaparecido, el sentimiento que tenia ahora era el de venganza, buscaría por toda la ciudad hasta encontrar al maldito que se atrevió a llevarse a Goory, Natsu lo sabía muy bien, pero no tenía intenciones de entrometerse.

Luego de que Natsu se marchase sin siquiera despedirse Drain literalmente destrozo todo el interior de su casa, rompiendo todo aquello que se metía en su camino, sabía que debía descansar, entre lagrimas y lamentos se durmió profundamente.

* * *

En casa de Lucy como si fuese una realidad alterna estaban contentas y emocionadas, Levy hablaba por teléfono con Gajeel y Lucy intentaba escuchar la conversación, Levy cedió ante la insistencia de Lucy en poner el altavoz.

_-¿Estas ocupada en este momento enana? .- Dijo Gajeel al otro lado de la línea._

_-N-no dime ¿que necesitas? .- Contesto nerviosa Levy_

_-Tú sabes… quiero saber si me ayudaras, ahora tengo un motivo noble por el que quiero ganar el torneo…- _

_-¿Por qué quieres ganar el torneo… Gajeel? – Dijo Levy haciendo señas a Lucy para que deje de molestarla._

_-No puedo decirte… pero es una buena causa… lo prometo.- Aseguro._

(Pregúntale porque quiere que seas tú quien le ayude) –Susurro Lucy, poniendo en nervios a Levy.

_-¿Por- porque quieres que sea yo quien te ayude? Ya sabes… habiendo tantas personas…- _

_-No lo sé… siento que puedo confiar en ti enana… ¿me ayudaras? .- Contesto nervioso._

_-¡Sí!... cuenta conmigo.- Esbozando una gran sonrisa y leve sonrojo._

_-¡Perfecto!, Sabía que podía contar contigo, nos vemos luego Levy.- Contesto alegre._

Luego de esa conversación Levy se quedo en su mundo de sueños donde estaba ella y Gajeel tomados de la mano paseándose por las calles de Magnolia, sabía que debía ayudarle con temas del torneo, y para ello faltaba un mes, y ese tiempo puede llegar a ocurrir cualquier cosa.

Luego de ordenar todo aquel alboroto que habían armado en la habitación de Lucy se dispusieron a dormir, Levy abrazando una almohada pensando que era Gajeel, y Lucy solo pensaba en que debía decirle a Natsu.

* * *

El sol asomaba en la ciudad de Magnolia, Muchas personas comenzaban su día normalmente, no era el caso de estos jóvenes.

Natsu no había podido conciliar el sueño, solo estuvo toda la noche alerta y cuidando a su pequeño amigo.

Drain recién se incorporaba de la cama, se dirigió lentamente hacia la cocina para desayunar… solo.

Gray dormía plácidamente junto a su novia y futura esposa, sin nada de qué preocuparse, aprovechando cada momento con ella.

Gajeel estaba haciendo flexiones de brazos mientras su pequeño amigo Lily le ayudaba en el entrenamiento.

Lucy y Levy sumergidas en sus sueños de cuentos de hadas, donde sus príncipes iban en su búsqueda y se quedaban con ellas por el resto de sus vidas.

Erza y Jellal amanecían abrazados en la habitación de algún hotel de la ciudad, habían tenido una noche algo agitada.

Por otro lado, en el Aeropuerto de la ciudad asomaba la cabeza de una joven de cabellos blancos y unos grandes y profundos ojos azules, cargando una maleta que parecía ser bastante pesada.

-Muy bien, ¡eh vuelto! .- Grito de alegría.

* * *

En un lugar desconocido oscuro y húmedo en que solo se podía ver cadenas oxidadas y barriles viejos estaba Goory, tirado en el medio de una sala grande y fría, delate de él un gran puerta que se abrió repentinamente y de allí salió un hombre con una bandeja en sus manos, la arrojo con fuerza golpeando al pequeño felino.

Había un trozo de carne helada y algo de puré de papas, ahora la poca comida que le habían "entregado" estaba sucia por haber tocado aquel suelo de tierra, Goory miro su comida con una mirada confusa y triste.

-Come estúpido gato, no hay más por el resto del día. – Grito aquel sujeto desde la puerta.

-¿Dónde estoy? .- Preguntó el pequeño con la mirada baja.

-Eso no te importa y vete acostumbrando, estarás aquí por mucho tiempo.- Dicho esto cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-Drain…- Murmuro Goory para luego intentar limpiar su alimento entre lagrimas.

* * *

El día había comenzado para Lucy y Levy quienes se dirigían a la academia lentamente, en el recorrido se cruzaron con varios alumnos pero uno en particular, no llevaba puesto el uniforme correspondiente, lo que significaba que no iría a la academia, caminaba a paso apresurado y con la mirada fija en su camino con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Ambas jóvenes lo observaron unos momentos.

-Lu-chan… ¿ese no es Drago?… - Pregunto Levy con algo de miedo.

-Si… es el , pero que hace aquí… por cierto no le digas Drago, no le gusta..- Contesto sonriente. –¡Drain! .- Grito alzando una mano.

Este giro su vista hacia ella, la observo unos segundos y sin responder siguió su camino.

Lucy lo miro extrañada por la situación.

-De seguro no tuvo un buen día.- Dijo algo apenada.

Siguieron su camino, Lucy metida en sus pensamientos y Levy intentando distraerla, ambas alzaron la vista hacia la entrada de la academia y allí estaban Gajeel y Natsu discutiendo sobre quién de los dos podía comer más, ambas suspiraron y sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y caminaron hacia ellos, hoy era un gran día.

**end**

**Bueno aquí se termina este capítulo, lo sentí como algo de relleno xD pero va bastante bien. Bueno para los perver ya falta poco para los lemmon xD aguántense!. Como siempre gracias por leer y muchas gracias si dejas tu review. Hasta la próxima. Saludos!**

_**Nalu : **__Pronto…Pronto… :D gracias por comentar._

_**Yune-Hinata : **__Si.. a mí también me dio pena el secuestro de Goory pero bue.. Tenía que suceder, por cierto no te preocupes, hasta yo cometo alguna que otra falta de ortografía. Se ve bastante prometedor tu fic :3_

_**LeyVi : **__Creo que se me hizo costumbre dejar ese pequeño paso para que tengan ganas de ver el siguiente. Gracias por comentar espero que te guste el cap._

**. . ¿Reviews? . .**


	15. Contrato y Relacion

**Fanfic SirIgneel**, **Fairy Tail** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima ©**

* * *

"**Contrato y Relación"**

Era un día de verano como cualquier otro, un día mas para cualquier persona pero para ellas era diferente, había una cierta expresión de nerviosismo y de ansiedad en sus jóvenes rostros sonrojados, caminaban directamente hacia ellos, "Los mas peligrosos de la academia", que en realidad parecían inofensivos cuando se trataba de ellas las que estaban cerca.

Los jóvenes que continuaban discutiendo a ellos se le sumo Gray Fullbuster que recién llegaba con su futura esposa Juvia, quien se comportaba rara cuando Lucy se acercaba, realmente la rubia no le daba demasiada importancia puesto que en realidad eran buenas amigas.

Se encontraban a solo una calle de distancia de aquellos jóvenes, al llegar a su lado ambos dejaron de discutir de manera inmediata y se acercaron a ellas, Lucy con la mirada tímida saludo a Natsu y este se acercó hacia ella, con tanta seguridad y confianza le tomo el rostro y se acerco lentamente provocando que la rubia se estremeciera un segundo, el joven se acerco al delicado oído de la joven rubia y susurro.

-Bienvenida Luce…- Seguidas de estas palabras acerco su boca al de la joven y le proporciono un tierno, delicado y profundo beso, como acto reflejo ella cerro los ojos y correspondió aquel beso, sujetándolo fuertemente de la bufanda que siempre rodeaba su cuello.

Los espectadores se quedaron anonadados, ¿Desde cuando se llevan así?, obviamente ellos se habían perdido la primera parte, Levy al ver a su tan querida amiga se sonrojo a mas no poder y observo a aquel joven que yacía frente a ella, era tan grande, tan musculoso y tan intimidante en cierta forma, esos ojos rojos que penetraban el alma de la pequeña hada.

Este solo bufo de lado algo molesto por el comportamiento de su amigo-rival, y tomo a Levy de la muñeca arrastrándola lejos de allí, desde ese momento Levy estaba casi en transe, por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes en las cuales ella y Gajeel eran los protagonistas.

Una vez alejados el solo la miraba de lado algo nervioso y sin saber que decir solo pudo vociferar –Gracias por aceptar ayudarme.

Levy lo observo unos momentos con la mirada perdida en aquellos perfectos ojos que tanto le gustaban. –De…Descuida es un placer ayudarte.- Contesto nerviosa, luego de eso volvieron con el grupo y para su sorpresa Natsu y Lucy ya no estaba allí.

-¿Donde se metieron? .- Pregunto molesto Gajeel.

Gray que se encontraba atacado por los miles de besos de Juvia respondió.

-Lucy se lo llevo dentro de la academia…- Para luego intentar esquivar aquellos molestos pero a la vez suaves besos de su novia.

"¿Va a decirle lo que siente ahora?" Pensó Levy dirigiendo la mirada a Gajeel que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad estaba Drain que caminaba a paso apresurado, mirando en todas las direcciones posibles intentando detectar aquel aroma de su pequeño compañero, seguía metido en sus pensamientos de angustia y dolor pero a la vez furia y miedo de que algo le pasara a su tan querido amigo.

Dos hombres se acercaron a el y cortaron su paso, este los miro unos segundos e inmediatamente los reconoció, eran aquellos molestos que insistían que entrase al estúpido torneo, una idea paso como un flash por su mente así que decidió tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?.- Pregunto bajando la mirada.

-Solo queremos que entres al torneo, muchos magos quieren enfrentarte a ti y a tu hermano.- Contesto el hombre que ya había conocido como Macao.

-¿Y si digo que no quiero?.- Pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-Lo matamos.- Dijo fría y secamente aquel hombre que lo acompañaba, era Wakaba, el hombre del parque, Drain sudo frio unos momentos, oculto su mirada con el flequillo y cerro con fuerza los ojos, intentado desesperadamente no matar a aquellos que se atrevieron a ponerle una mano encima a Goory.

-En donde tengo que anotarme… - Susurro con tristeza.

Ambos hombres sonrieron satisfechos, sin saber que Drain ya estaba planeando algo para liberarse de aquel laberinto en el que se encontraba.

-Simple, tu firma el contrato para participar en el torneo y al día siguiente te entregamos a tu amigo.- Contesto Macao sonriente.

-¿Donde firmo…?- Contesto Drain observándolos con una mirada tan demoniaca que solo muy pocos habían podido ver.

El plan era simple demasiado simple, firmaría el contrato para participar y esperaría hasta que le entreguen a su compañero, desde el comienzo sabia que no iba a participar en el torneo por lo tanto rompería el contrato y la policía iría por el, a lo sumo estaría en prisión un año, no era un gran crimen el que había cometidos, solo romper un estúpido contrato.

* * *

En la academia, precisamente en unos de los pasillos mas angostos estaban estos tortolos, ambos con algo de nerviosismo, Natsu estaba recostado sobre una pared y frente a el la tenia a Lucy que parecía algo indecisa e inquieta, sus nervios aumentaban cada vez que pasaban algunos alumnos por su lado para saludar a Natsu.

-¿Que pasa Luce? .- Pregunto el sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Na..nada es solo que… - Intentaba hablar claro pero no lo conseguía.

-¿Quieres decirme algo? .- Pregunto el poniendo aun mas nerviosa.

Simplemente tomo una gran bocanada de aire y junto todo su valor en las siguientes palabras.

-¿Tu sientes algo por mi? .- Ahora mas seria, parecía que aquellas palabras le habían proporcionado la confianza que necesitaba.

Este solo la miro unos segundos y se acerco rápidamente a su rostro, ahora tenia una perfecta vista de aquellos brillosos y hermosos ojos chocolate.

-Siento demasiado por ti…Luce, no me importa lo que piensen los demás, solo quiero estar contigo. – Susurro.

-¿Entonces? .- Pregunto ella acercándose lentamente a el.

-Entonces serás mi novia… solo mía.- Aun seguían mirándose a los ojos, con los rostros tan cerca que con un simple movimiento estarían chocando sus labios.

-Si..- Susurro la rubia para luego proporcionarle aquel beso que ahora seria solo para ella, lo abrazo por el cuello mientras el la tomaba de la delicada cintura atrayéndola mas hacia el.

Aquel día… precisamente el 7 de Julio comenzaron su relación, aquella relación que solo ellos deseaban tanto.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente, esas miradas que se lanzaban en plena clase, las bromas de Gray y Gajeel para Natsu y los suspiros de Levy cuando observaba a cierto pelinegro.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad estaba Drain comúnmente llamado por su apodo Drago, con la mirada sobre sobre su camino, había tomado una decisión algo difícil pero no le importaba si se trataba de su amigo Goory, sinceramente no se arrepentía, caminaba en dirección a la academia, allí podría descansar como siempre lo hacia.

Tardo solo unos segundos, gracias a aquella habilidad, no importa donde este el podía moverse a grandes velocidades, casi a la velocidad de la luz, pero solo lo podía hacer 2 veces al día, ya que su cuerpo se desgastaba demasiado y corría el riesgo de no poder volver a caminar.

Una vez en la puerta de la academia suspiro algo cansado, había sido un largo viaje, agotado decidió entrar y dirigirse lentamente hacia el parque central, una vez allí noto que había demasiada gente, hasta gente que no partencia a la academia, era las inscripciones al torneo, y resignado camino hacia el parque sur, solamente quería estar tranquilo, pero no lo consiguió allí estaban haciendo construcciones escucho a unos obreros decir que era culpa de los destrozos que provocaron algunos vándalos, deicidio disimular que no vio nada, y se marcho, sabia que los causantes de semejantes destrozos habían sido el mismo y su hermano.

Resignado decidió ir lentamente hacia el parque oeste, con pesadez camino lentamente, sabía que aquel parque era territorio de su hermano pero no le importó.

Una vez allí recibió las intimidantes miradas de los "Subordinados" de Natsu, el solo le resto importancia y fue directo a la zona de los arboles, una vez se en el centro de aquel parque quedo rodeado de magos, se veían furiosos y algunos temblaban de miedo pero aun así están allí protegiendo el territorio de su compañero.

-¡ESTE ES TERRITORIO DE SALAMANDER! - ¡VETE DE AQUÍ SI QUIERES SALIR VIVO! – ¡SALAMANDER-SAMA TE ASESINARA! Y un sinfín de gritos amenazantes cayeron sobre Drain, que solo hacia oídos sordos y continuaba caminando.

-Drago… - Lo interrumpieron por detrás.

Este se giro y vio a ese rubio conocido como "El destello", era Sting Eucliffe

-Me entere que participaras en el torneo.- Se acerco lentamente hacia el – Voy a destruirte la cara.- Amenazó

Drain se sorprendió pero no por lo que le acababan de decir sino por que, ¿Cómo rayos se enteraron tan rápido?

Sintió que no valía la pena contéstale y volvió su vista hacia los arboles, había un árbol que sobresalía entre los demás por su tamaño, pero eso no le importo, bajo ese árbol estaban Natsu y Lucy besándose.

**END**

**Bueno ahora si aquí concluye este capitulo, por fin Lucy aclaro sus sentimientos ya era hora que se decida. ¿Les gusto o le hubiese gustado que pase algo mas? Déjame tu opinión que realmente me interesa. Gracias a todos por leer y muchas gracias a los que comentan. Saludos a todos.**

_LeYvi : Me habían llegado varios mensajes que querían Lemon, lo dude un poco pero creo que puede quedar bien, no se eso creo. En fin gracias por comentar y dar tu apoyo, Saludos._

_Neko Heartgneel : Jaja lo siento, pronto no habrá mas intriga, Gracias por comentar Saludos._

_Yune-Hinata : Sii, es muy triste ver a Goory maltratado así que decidí no poner mas escenas como esas D: , _Gracias por comentar y por cierto me pones de la intriga en tu fic con ese Glace -.-

**.. ¿Reviews? ..**


	16. Vieja amiga, ¡Participare!

_FanFic __**SirIgneel**__, __**Fairy Tail**__ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a __**Hiro Mashima ©**_

* * *

"**Vieja amiga, ¡Participare!"**

Ahora en una preciosa tarde de verano, sin nada de que preocuparse estaba Natsu junto con su tan amada novia Lucy en el Parque Oeste, en donde la rubia por algún extraño motivo se sentía mas que segura, allí estaba mas que feliz, Natsu parecía un niño pequeño, pero aun así, sus besos… sus besos era adictivos, esa forma tan propia de el, de darle ese leve mordisco en los labios que tan loca la volvía, las suaves caricias que le daba en las mejillas y esos abrazos tan protectores y cálidos.

Seguían metidos en su mundo de amor bajo del inmenso árbol, dejaron de lado ese momento de amor y voltearon hacia donde había una pequeña conmoción.

_¿Que sucede? .- Pregunto la rubia observando en dirección hacia donde se habían reunido muchos amigos de Natsu.

_Seguro están peleando, no le des importancia. – Contesto dándole leves y pequeños besos en la mejilla.

Lucy asintió y volvió hacia Natsu, para continuar con su momento romántico, sin darse cuenta pasaron algunos segundos en los que el silencio reino, Natsu se percato de esto y alzo la vista hacia donde anteriormente estaba la conmoción y vio algo que le enfureció demasiado.

Drain estaba allí observándolos fijamente, Lucy al darse cuenta de lo sucedido busco protección detrás de Natsu, en ese momento Drain recordó como en la azotea ella había buscado protección detrás de el cuando Gildarts llego.

_¿Que demonios haces aquí? .- Pregunto Natsu muy enfadado.

_Solo estaba paseando y creo que me perdí .- Contesto Drain con un tono burlesco y seriedad a la vez.

_Teníamos un trato, no puedes venir a este parque .- Contesto Natsu que intento acercarse pero fue retenido por un abrazo de Lucy.

_Así que mientras yo estoy buscando a Goory tu estas aquí de enamorado. – Dijo ahora Drain con varias intenciones de pelear.

Natsu no contesto, solo se miraban fijamente, a pocos metros de distancia, había demasiada tención, Gajeel solo observaba desde lejos junto con Levy que parecía estar apuntando cosas en alguna libreta, Gray lo miraba detenidamente, Sting sonreía demoniacamente y Rogue estaba en posición de pelea, rodeado de todo aquello estaba Drain que solo tenia la vista fija en Natsu.

Natsu le pidió a Lucy que fuera con Gajeel, allí estaría segura, luego de que Lucy se marchara con tristeza y miedo, Natsu sonrió.

_¿Lo encontraste? .- Pregunto acercándose muy lentamente.

_Como si eso te importase.- Contesto fríamente.

_"¿De que estarán hablando?" Penso Gray que estaba allí muy cerca.

Drain intento dar un paso hacia Natsu pero al momento de moverse aquellos magos se abalanzaron hacia el. Gray cubrió de hielo toda la zona, Sting y Rogue fueron con un ataque combinado y Natsu solo observaba.

**Drain POV**

Bueno… lo tenían todo preparado desde un principio, ahora estoy rodeado y esta capa de hielo no me deja moverme libremente, no hay demasiado espacio, tengo alrededor de seis magos fuertes sin contar a Natsu que no ha hecho su movimiento.

Era una buena estrategia la que habían formado, estaba completamente rodeado, pero siempre hay un punto débil, Nadie estaba protegiendo a Natsu, solo puedo utilizar la máxima velocidad una vez más así que tendría que ser inteligente.

_Veo que estoy algo jodido. – Murmure.

Intente hacer mi movimiento, pero… simplemente no sabia que hacer, tenia la mente en blanco, los sucesos ocurridos me estaban perturbando, Goory y ahora Lucy…

Decidí no responder al ataque, dolería pero sinceramente no tenia ganas de pelear, use la máxima velocidad para acercarme hasta Natsu.

_Sabia que harías eso… - Dijo sonriendo.

_No lo entiendes, no quiero pele…- Fui interrumpido por un golpe de Natsu, me golpeo tan fuerte que me dejo sin oxigeno, caí de rodillas, intente recuperar el aire, pero cuando me di cuenta tenia a Sting y a Rogue detrás de mi. Simplemente cerré los ojos.

Esos dos magos no eran la gran cosa, pero no soy indestructible si recibía ese golpe estaría en graves problemas.

_¡Dejen de pelear! .- Grito una voz que realmente pensé que no volvería a escuchar.

Natsu dio la orden para que no me ataquen, yo continuaba intentando reponerme de aquel golpe que me agarro por desprevenido, Luego de reponerme, alcé la vista hacia aquella persona que grito, y era ella, esta allí, una vez mas me había salvado, realmente odiaba que hiciera eso.

_¡Natsu! ¡Dy! ¡Dejen de pelear! .- Volvió a Gritar.

**POV NORMAL**

Otra vez, justo como el año pasado estaba allí parada con su cabello alvino y esos ojos azules que perturbaban tanto a ambos Dragneel, siempre estuvo con ellos intentando que su relación mejore, fue por eso que ambos quedaron perdidamente enamorados de ella, sus buenas intenciones y su calidez al sonreír.

Natsu y Drain que siempre pensaron que nunca volverían a verla, ahora la tenían frente a ellos, se veía mucho más mujer que en aquel entonces, realmente ahora era una belleza.

Natsu no lo dudo ni un segundo y fue hacia ella a proporcionarle un cálido abrazo, dejando sorprendido a todos los presentes.

_Me alegro volver a verte…- Dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas Natsu.

_¿Pensaste que los abandonaría? .- Respondió correspondiendo aquel abrazo.

Drain continuaba de rodillas, con la mirada incrédula, no era posible que ella estuviera allí, oculto su mirada, recordó aquel pasado en el que ella era la novia de su hermano, por lo tanto una mujer prohibida para el… al menos eso creía, cuando se dejo llevar por la necesidad de estar a su lado provocando tristeza y dolor a su hermano que tanto quería.

Lucy miraba con ciertos celos aquella escena, Natsu, ¡Su Natsu! se estaba abrazando con aquella mujer.

El abrazo de la recién llegada y Natsu había llegado a su fin, ahora ella se acerco al otro mago de cabellos rojizos, se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura.

_Dy, ¿Te estaban dando una paliza?. – Pregunto sonriente.

Drain asintió con la cabeza aun con la mirada en el suelo

_Me alegro volver a verte… te extrañe mucho…Lissana .- Susurro para luego proporcionarle un fuerte abrazo.

_Eh vuelto para quedarme… - Contesto esta entre lágrimas.

_Si… no vuelvas a marcharte.. Murmuro Drain.

**_Flasback_**

_-Natsu… tengo que decirte algo..- Murmuro con pena Lissana._

_-¿Hem? ¿Qué sucede Lissana? .- Pregunto con la mirada incrédula de lado._

_Drain…- Susurro con tristeza_

_-¿Que pasa con el?.- Pregunto algo preocupado._

_-Nada… es solo que… yo.._

_-¿Qué tu que? .- Dijo ahora perdiendo la paciencia._

_-Estoy saliendo con el…- Contesto muy apenada y con tristeza._

_Natsu la miro unos segundos y se alejo rápidamente en búsqueda de su hermano para darle la paliza de su vida._

_Allí estaba el en el pequeño establo donde vivía el Tio Atlas en las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia, descansando sobre un atado de paja, tan tranquilo, como demonios podía estar con la conciencia limpia._

_Natsu no lo dudo y se encaro hacia el con tanta furia que quemo casi todo el establo, no dio tiempo a reaccionar a Drain que recibió grandes cantidades de golpes por parte de su hermano._

__Como has podido, sabias que la amaba. – Grito en llantos Natsu._

__No es cierto… estas con ella… por obligación..- Contesto muy agitado Drain con varios moretones y golpes en su cuerpo._

__Tu no eres mi hermano… Ya ni te reconozco… - Dijo Natsu bajando la vista y retirándose del establo en muy mal estado._

__Se.. Sincero contigo mismo… Natsu.. lo siento…¡LO SIENTO! .- Drain se tomaba de la cabeza de arrepentimiento luego de ver a su hermano marcharse._

_Los meses habían pasado y los hermanos Dragneel no habían vuelto a verse, eventualmente Natsu corto su relación con Lissana y esta al sentirse demasiado mal consigo misma, decidió que lo mejor seria tomarse un tiempo. Desde ese momento Natsu negó a Drain como su familia, aunque en el fondo sabia que el tenia razón, no amaba a Lissana y siempre supo de los celos de su hermano cuando comenzaron a salir._

**_Fin Flashback_**

Natsu noto las lagrimas de Lissana y sonrió de lado, dio por finalizada aquella batalla que se había formado minutos antes y fue directo a Lucy que estaba de brazos cruzados, Natsu se percato de aquellos celos de su rubia y la abrazo por la cintura.

_¿Quien es ella? .- Pregunto muy seria.

_Una vieja amiga..Luce..- Contesto dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

"Tendré que participar en el torneo" pensaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos Dragneel.

**End**

**Y aquí finaliza un nuevo capitulo, puede que me este quedando corto, pero quedo bien y se aclararon muchas dudas, pero aun no termina, ahora llegan los celos, el amor en estado puro y esas fantásticas batallas del torneo. Espero que les guste, gracias por leer y muchas gracias si comentas! Saludos :3**

_Neko Heartgneel : Habrá mas lo prometo OwO Gracias por comentar, Saludos!_

_Yune Hinata : Jajaja pobre Goory aun no regreso con Drain xD, Perdon si te esperabas otra reacción por parte de Drain, espero te guste el cap, Saludos (En verdad me muero de intriga en tu fic)_

_NaLu : Jajaja como usted desee .. Gracias por Leer y comentar . Saludos._

**.. ¿Reviews? ..**


	17. No es como antes

_FanFic __**SirIgneel**__, __**Fairy Tail**__ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a __**Hiro Mashima ©**_

* * *

"**No es como antes"**

* * *

Luego de aquella dificultosa decisión de participar en el torneo Drain se marcho a su casa, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y Natsu acompaño a su novia Lucy hasta su casa.

**Drain POV**

No me esperaba ver a Lissana de nuevo, debo aceptar que estaba muy bonita, pero había algo diferente… demasiado diferente, puesto que no sentí mi corazón acelerarse como solía hacerlo antes, creo que solo me pasa cuando estoy cerca de Lucy… Que imbécil fui, debí saludarla en aquel momento, ¿estará con Natsu por despecho?... tengo que averiguarlo luego.

* * *

**Natsu POV**

Fue un día algo complicado, el encuentro con el idiota de Drain… él sabía que no debía entrar en aquel parque, habíamos hecho un trato y lo rompió… ¿En qué demonios estará pensando? _Suspira resignado y voltea a ver a Lucy_ y ella… que le estará pasando, desde que salimos de la academia no me habla..¿Seguirá enojada?

_Lucy… Tienes algo..¿Por qué estas tan callada? –Dije acercándome a su lado para tomarla de la mano.

_Nada. – Contesto fríamente, Sinceramente no me esperaba una respuesta tan seca.

_¿Estas enojada conmigo? .- Se que está enojada, pero tengo que averiguar por qué..

_Tu qué crees. – Continuaba siendo fría… no me está poniendo las cosas fáciles.

_Mmm… yo creo que…¡Espera! ¿Estás celosa? .- Pregunte lo más obvio pero tenía que confirmarlo.

Simplemente no me contesto y bufo de lado, jaja se veía tan tierna creo que…

_Lucee .- Me pare en seco, al tenerla de la mano ella también paro, me acerque y la tome por la cintura, aun así ella seguía sin verme a la cara –Me encanta ver tus ojos…¿puedo verlos?.- Alzo la vista y ahí estaban esos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

_No voy a mentirte… alguna vez sentí algo por ella.- Bajo su mirada, pero la tome de la barbilla haciendo que vuelva a verme a la cara –Pero ahora solo te quiero a ti en mi vida…¿Acaso no me crees?.

_Si..- Contesto tímidamente -¿Me prometes que te quedaras conmigo?.

_Hasta que te aburras de mi.- Conteste observando directamente a los ojos.

_Eso no pasara. – Contesto sonriendo.. ahí está esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba ahora volvió a su rostro.

Ambos sonreímos y nos besamos, juro que nunca me cansare de verla sonreír… esos besos tan cálidos y suaves, simplemente adictivos. Luego de unos segundos continuamos caminando hacia su casa tomados de la mano, pero ahora íbamos sonriendo y hablando como siempre. Logre que vuelva a ser la Lucy que me gusta.

* * *

**Drain POV **

Caminaba lentamente hacia mi casa despreocupado, tenía que mantenerme tranquilo, la vuelta de Lissana inexplicablemente había hecho que vuelva a ser el de antes, tan explosivo y confiado como el bastardo de Natsu, en simples palabras volví a ser el imbécil de hace unos años.

Pero aun así debía mantenerme al margen de la situación, si bien sabía que mi contraparte competitiva había despertado, estoy seguro que Natsu también, Pensé que no sería mala idea participar, tenía que vengarme de esos bastardos que me golpearon en el parque, y más de ese Sting… ¿"El destello"? Qué clase de idiota tiene ese apodo, el mío es algo… bueno sinceramente el mío es mejor, aunque nunca supe porque me lo pusieron ni siquiera sé que significa. Prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre…

_Me golpee la frente con la palma de mi mano_ En que estoy pensado ..Apodos que imbécil.. Hay cosas mucho mas importantes como Goory.. Según esos sujetos mañana enviaran a Goory a la academia, le extraño demasiado, nunca pase tanto tiempo sin él..

_¡Dy! .- Fui sacado de mis pensamientos y otra vez era aquella voz… que molesta.

_¿Mhm?…Hola Lissana .- Fingí estar desinteresado.

_Has cambiado mucho… te has vuelto todo un hombre..- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una tierna sonrisa.

_Tu también. – Conteste sin darle importancia hasta que.. ¿Oh que eh dicho? _ Em quiero decir que tu también has cambiado… - Dije riendo nervioso, que imbécil que soy.

En simples palabras se tentó de la risa, se tomaba del estomago, me sentí algo tonto y lleno de vergüenza.

_Sigues siendo igual de tonto.- Dijo secándose una lagrima que cayó de tanto reír.

_Hey no me digas así.. Ya cambiando de tema… me alegro que hayas regresado .- Dije para cambiar de tema, me sentía muy avergonzado.

_¿Me extrañaste? .- Pregunto con la mirada pervertida que tiene y ladeando la cabeza.

_Solo un poco.. – No iba a mentirle, simple solo la extrañe un poco.

_Oh no seas malo… yo aun te quiero.. – Sabía que el tema venia por ahí… siempre tan fastidiosa.

_Lissana… te quiero… pero no es como antes.- Dije desviando la mirada, no quería herirla.

"¿Estaba sonriendo? ¿Después de lo que le dije estaba sonriendo?"

_Me alegro que me digas eso…

_¿Qué? .- Realmente no entendía nada.

_Hoy en el parque… ¡Donde te estaban dando una paliza! _Recalco_ conocí a un chico muy atractivo.- Dijo sonriendo de lado.

_No me interesan tus chismes.- Maldición ¿quién será?

_¿Estás seguro? .- Pregunto sonriente.

_No es que me interese ni nada por el estilo… ¿quién es? – Joder, joder, joder que imbécil soy, que obvio que soné.

_JAJAJA, Sabia que quieras saber, realmente nunca cambias, me dijo que se llamaba Sting.- Oooooh ese imbécil ¿realmente se fijo en ese?.

_Creo que lo conozco..- Dije aparentando desinterés.

_Claro que lo conoces… estaba a punto de partirte la cara.- Dijo con pura maldad, eso era un golpe bajo.

_Sabes que eso no es cierto… además no me estaba defendiendo… en el torneo, veremos si llega lo suficientemente lejos como para enfrentarme.- Dije ahora si… ya me arte de esta apariencia de desinteresado de la vida.

_En un mes… el torneo comienza en un mes… yo apuesto a que mi futuro novio te pateara.- Dijo retadora.. Espera ¿Futuro Novio? ¿y cómo es eso de que me pateara?

_JAJAJA, Así que será tu novio, siento lastima por el imbécil .- Dije riendo.

Ambos continuamos, caminando y hablando de cualquier cosa en general, ahora siento que tengo otra amiga..Lissana. _Sonreí nostálgicamente_

Nos despedimos, ya que su casa quedaba de paso a la mía…ahora tenía que pensar en Goory, si el regresaba mañana iba a concentrarme directamente en el torneo, pero primero Goory… me marche a mi casa para dormir, ya quiera que fuera de mañana, no me gusta estar solo..

* * *

Gray (semidesnudo) y Gajeel caminaban por la ciudad ambos parecían bastante tranquilos, aunque se conocieron hace poco, son buenos amigos.

_¿Escuchaste lo que le dijo Drago a Natsu? –Pregunto el joven mago de naturaleza helada. _"Creo que hablaban de que Drain había perdido algo, algo importante"_

_No… solo estaba estudiando sus movimientos, tengo pensado retarlo para el torneo, por eso le pedí a Levy que me ayude- Respondió desinteresado Gajeel.

_Que tiene que ver Levy en todo esto, ¿acaso ella lo retara por ti? – Contesto pícaramente.

_Ja,ja,ja que gracioso _Rio sarcásticamente_ Ella lee muchos libros me ayudara para mejorar mis entrenamientos.- Contesto bufando de lado.

_¿Solo eso…? .- Pregunto Gray sonriendo de lado y con tono burlesco.

_Por supuesto, no sé de que hablas .-Dijo levemente sonrojado Gajeel.

_JAJAJA, Estas todo rojo… ya enserio se te nota en la cara .- Volvió a burlar el mago de hielo.

_Eres un idiota, ¿Salamander te pego lo imbécil? .- Dijo chocando su frente con la de Gray.

Así comenzó una típica pelea en la que solo se ve una nube de polvo de la que salen brazos, piernas y cabezas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Lucy donde ahora se encontraba ella escribiendo en su escritorio una de sus preciadas novelas, muy relajada, se había tomado un baño caliente, y estaba lista para irse a dormir en cuento termine de escribir, pero llaman a su puerta.

Se asoma por la ventana que daba una vista directa hacia la puerta de entrada y allí estaba Natsu sonriendo.

_¿Qué haces aquí? .- Pregunto e inconscientemente sonrió.

_Vine a visitar a mi novia_ Contesto… bueno en realidad lo grito.

_No hace falta que grites, puedo escucharte desde aquí.- Dijo la rubia.

_¡lo hice porque quizás tienes vecinos pervertidos! – Esto último hizo sonrojar a Lucy, era demasiado tierno y … demasiado celoso.

Lucy bajo por aquellas escaleras de madera para ir directamente hacia Natsu, al abrirle la puerta este entro con rapidez y le proporciono un muy, MUY apasionado beso.

_Veo que me extrañaste… aun que solo pasaron dos horas desde que nos despedimos.- dijo la rubia jugando con la mano de su novio.

_ Te extrañe demasiado y además…Quería decirte sobre algo que estuve pensado.- Dijo llamando la atención de Lucy.

_Me dio curiosidad… ¿qué es? .- Pregunto la rubia con la mirada expectante.

_Tengo ganas de participar en el torneo… _ Dijo dudoso el mago de fuego.

_¿Así qué quieres que te den una paliza y me estas pidiendo permiso para que te deje participar?.- Pregunto sonriente la rubia.

_Emm, Si, excepto lo de la paliza, nadie puede darme una paliza.- Dijo muy confiado y lleno de orgullo.

_Jajaja seguro, ¿eres el más fuerte cierto? .- Pregunto la rubia -¿Me protegerás de los malos cierto? .- Con una mirada infantil

_Por supuesto mi princesa.- Contesto Natsu siguiéndole el juego y volviéndose a besar con su rubia y hermosa novia.

_END_

* * *

**Bueno aquí finaliza el capitulo, no vamos ni por la mitad de la segunda parte, así que creo que tenemos **_**N**__atsux__**L**__ucyx__**D**__rain_** para rato, seguro que algunos pensaron que Lissana iba a ser clave en lo que refiere a parejas, ella solo era como "**UN RELLENO"** que cambia la personalidad de Drain. Espero que les guste, gracias por leer y MUCHAS gracias si comentas. Saludos :3**

_Nata : Jajaja aún falta mucho pero…. Mejor no te cuento :3 Gracias por comentar,Saludos._

_Neko Heartgneel : La mate D: bueno no entendí eso, saludos y gracias por comentar. Saludos_

_Yune-Hinata : Goory está bien, decidí que mejoren su trato y le den galletas para que no este triste xD por supuesto viva el NaLu, gracias por comentar, Saludos. (Tu fic, que intriga me das!)_

_NaLu : Nada de lo que mencionaste ocurrirá xD, Gracias por comentar y Saludos :D_

**. . ¿Reviews? . .**


	18. Vergüenza, celos y venganza

_Fanfic __**SirIgneel**__, __**Fairy Tail**__ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a __**Hiro Mashima ©**_

* * *

"**Vergüenza, celos y venganza"**

Amanecía en la ciudad de Magnolia, nuevamente era un día caluroso, donde la mejor idea es faltar a la academia y quedarse en casa disfrutando de una linda tarde en la piscina, no muchos se podían dar ese gusto, allí incluimos a Natsu que tendría que ir a anotarse para participar en el torneo, y Drain que tendría que ir para buscar a su querido amigo Goory.

Eran exactamente las 11:30 am, y ambos magos se habían quedado dormidos, considerando que tenían que entrar a las 9:00 am, la habían cagado en grande.

Como si fuese la coincidencia más grande del mundo ambos se despertaron al mismo tiempo y se alistaron rápidamente para ir a la academia, Natsu opto por utilizar su fuego como propulsor para llegar rápidamente por los cielos, y Drain, bueno, simplemente iría a una muy buena velocidad, llegaría en cuestión de segundos.

Natsu tomo un trozo de pan y literalmente voló por los cielos, envuelto en llamas.

Drain se tomo su tiempo, sabía que llegaría rápido así que se hizo un café y luego de unos minutos decidió salir.

Natsu aterrizo con tal fuerza que provoco demasiadas grietas en el suelo de la entrada, "el viejo me asesinará"

Una milésima de segundos después llego Drain, pero calculo mal al frenar y fue directo contra una columna dejándola literalmente destruida, "el viejo me asesinara", a la vista de Natsu este había aparecido de la nada, su velocidad no podía ser seguida por el ojo humano.

Luego de que Drain se repusiera del golpe se quedaron viendo unos segundos con la mirada incrédula y reaccionaron a la vez, ambos bufaron de lado y siguieron su camino.

Drain se dirigió directamente a su salón de clases con la mirada perdida, mientras que Natsu fue hacia el Parque Central para firmar su contrato con los organizadores del torneo.

* * *

**Drain POV**

Realmente estaba cansado, aun seguía con sueño, maldije al creador de ese café, no me hizo ningún efecto y lo peor de todo tenía un sabor horrible _Suspire y alce la vista_ allí estaba la puerta que daba con el resto de mis compañeros… ¡Joder! ¿Porque demonios estoy nervioso?.

Abrí la puerta y todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí, solo tenía que aparentar desinterés como siempre.

_Bienvenido Drain…_ Murmuro Laxus.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a mi asiento, aun todos continuaban observándome, ¿acaso tengo algo?

_!HOLA DY! _Gritaron desde no sé donde, no me atrevía a levantar mi rostro, estaba sonrojado de vergüenza, pero sabia quien era, solo dos personas me llaman así.

_¿NO VAS A SALUDARME? _ Volvió a gritar, Joder Lissana me estas poniendo en vergüenza. Alce mi mano para saludarla y la busque con la mirada, pero me cruce con la de Lucy, la tenía tan cerca, no me había percatado.

_Hola Drain_ murmuro tímidamente Lucy.

Intente contenerme… intento fallido, me acerque rápidamente y bese su mejilla, luego la observe a los ojos y note que estaba sonrojada. "Misión cumplida"

_Luego debo decirte algo, cuando las clases terminen, por favor ve a la azotea_ Luego de eso la vi asentir con la cabeza.

_También tengo algo que decirte_ Contesto algo apenada, oh me muero de intriga, necesito saber que quiere decirme, ¿Sera algo bueno o malo?

Me aguante las intrigas y tome asiento, para mi maldita suerte quedaba en medio de Lucy y su amiga rara de cabello azul y para completar detrás mío tenia a Lissana que me lanzaba papeles abollados, cuando los abría todos decían lo mismo {Hola}

_¿Porque no molestas a otra persona? Lissana_ Dije con tono aburrido y cansado.

_No quiero_ Contesto infantilmente haciendo un puchero.

Note que Lucy se estaba riendo, de aquella situación, por un lado era algo vergonzoso y por otro divertido.

_¿Se conocen hace mucho?_ Pregunto Lucy observándome de lado.

_Lamentablemente_ Conteste suspirando.

_No seas malo Dy_ Dijo Lissana que estaba escuchando todo.

Lucy soltó una leve risita, y me miraba divertida.

_Ok, Lissana ella es Lucy…Lucy ella es Lissana .- Las presente amablemente.

Ambas se saludaron, creo que podrían ser buenas amigas, después de todo ambas son bastante amigables.

* * *

**Natsu POV**

Estaba haciendo la fila para poder anotarme en el torneo habían más de cincuenta personas por delante de mí y unas veinte por detrás. Realmente estaba aburrido, MUY ABURRIDO.

Estaba a punto de colocarme los audífonos para escuchar algo de música y así pasar el tiempo más rápido, pero escuche algo que me llamo la atención.

_¿Serán ciertos los rumores que Drago el pelirrojo participara en el torneo?_ Dijo uno de los tipos que se encontraba detrás de mí.

_Espero que sean ciertos, me gustaría ver que tan fuerte es_ Contesto otro

_No tienen siquiera la habilidad como para golpearlo_ Susurre sonriendo.

Nuevamente estaba a punto de ponerme los audífonos para escuchar música pero alguien me toco el hombro, voltee para golpear al bastardo pero reconocí a ese hombre raro.

_Así que… ¿vas a anotarte? - Pregunto bastante alegre.

_Mm… sí, creo que sería interesante…- Conteste sin darle demasiada importancia.

_¡Perfecto!, ven no hace falta que tú hagas esta fila, esto es para los perdedores.- Dijo sin cuidado alguno que escuchen los demás.

Me causo mucha gracia, pero me agradaba la idea de saltarme la fila, luego del papeleo se despidió de mi muy alegre.

_Gracias Wakara_ Agradecí eternamente que ese tipo llegara, de no ser por el tardaría todo el día en anotarme.

_Es Wakaba, pero no te preocupes, no vemos en un mes.- Dicho esto se alejo rápidamente. "Que tipo tan raro"

Pasaron algunos minutos y ahora estoy aquí frente a la puerta de mi salón, sinceramente no tenía ganas de entrar pero, tenía ganas de estar cerca de Lucy. Abrí la puerta tranquilamente y todos me observaron algo...¿Sorprendidos?

_¡Natsu!, Llegas demasiado tarde, la clase termina en una hora_ Grito molesto Laxus.

_Si,si yo también te extrañe Laxus._ Bromee, no quería ser regañado tan temprano, recién acababa de llegar.

Escuche algunas carcajadas y camine lentamente hacia mi asiento buscando a mi Lucy con la mirada hasta que la encontré, allí estaba tan linda como siempre, ese uniforme le queda de maravilla, y más cuando sonreía, se la veía tan contenta hablando con Drain, baje la mirada y suspire esbozando un sonrisa…. ¡MOMENTO! ¿"CONTENTA HABLANDO CON DRAIN"?

* * *

**Drain POV**

Allí estaba, recostado sobre mi pupitre muy relajado y hablando amistosamente con Lucy, ¿de qué iba la clase? No tengo ni idea, ni siquiera sé que es lo que enseña Laxus.

_Ejem_ Escuche justo frente a mí, pero no tenía ganas de mirar, quiera seguir hablando con Lucy, que ahora parecía tener cara de ¿horror?.

Levante la vista y ahí estaba el retardado de mi hermano, a solo unos pocos metros de distancia. Me miro con furia y obviamente conteste esa mirada no voy a dejar que se pase de listo de esa manera, no frente a Lucy.

_Hola Natsu_ Saludo tímidamente Lucy.

Este se dio un beso en la punta de los dedos y soplo en dirección a Lucy, ¿Cómo se atreve a tirarle un beso? Esto iba mal, Atrape ágilmente ese beso invisible que iba en dirección a Lucy ganándome así una terrible mirada de odio de parte de Natsu y una de confusión por parte de Lucy. "Si…que infantil"

Seguíamos metidos en esa guerra de miradas, ¿acaso no se cansa de pelear?

_¡LAXUS-SENSEI!, NATSU Y DRAIN ESTAN PELEANDO_ Grito Lissana, maldita traidora, como se atreve a delatarnos así.

_No, claro que no_ contestamos ambos al unisonó.

Laxus nos ignoro y continuo con la clase, "Salvado del castigo", Suspire y volví a alzar la vista hacia Natsu, este levanto la mano haciéndome un gesto conocido como "_Fuck You", _que idiota eso es muy infantil, y sin darme cuenta le saque la lengua en gesto de burla. "Genial, se me pego lo idiota"

Para mi suerte Natsu estaba bastante lejos de mi asiento pero sentía que me observaba todo el tiempo, que molesto, lo mire de lado y efectivamente me estaba observando así que abrace a Lucy atrayéndola más hacia mí.

_¿Q-que haces? _ Pregunto muy sonrojada.

_Me gusta tenerte cerca_ Le susurre al oído.

_¡SALAMANDER! _ Gritaron desde lejos, Lucy y yo volteamos a ver, el sujeto de pelo largo y el del hielo estaban sosteniéndolo, efectivamente quería venir a por mí.

"Encontré tu punto débil, Salaman-tonto"… Lose, solo un idiota crearía ese apodo.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

El resto de la clase continuo normalmente, Natsu con la vista clavada en su hermano, Lissana que no dejaba de hacerle "Ojitos" a Sting y a la vez tirarle papelitos a Drain, este se los devolvía animadamente y hablaba amistosamente con Lucy, que parecía no importarle los celos Natsu.

El timbre sonó dando por finalizada la clase.

_Lucy_ Susurro Drain poniéndose de pie.

_Ya lo sé_ Contesto esta.

Drain se marcho rápidamente hacia la azotea donde allí supuestamente estaría Goory esperándole.

Lucy fue hacia Natsu que estaba demasiado molesto.

_Natsuu- Dijo la rubia acercándose tranquilamente hacia un Natsu visiblemente molesto.

_¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Natsu sin mirarla a los ojos.

_¿Estas enojado?- Pregunto divertida la rubia.

_No. - Contestó desinteresado.

_Mírame a los ojos- Ordeno Lucy.

_No quiero.- Contesto haciendo un puchero.

_Entonces me voy con Drain- Amago la rubia a marcharse de allí.

_No iras a ningún lado.- Contesto Natsu tomándola del brazo.

_Aww, estas celoso - Dijo la rubia apoyando su cuerpo en el del joven mago que se encontraba sentado sobre un pupitre.

_¿Por qué no lo alejaste cuando te abrazo?- Pregunto aun muy molesto.

_Tú hiciste lo mismo con Lissana- Reprocho la rubia

_Eso es diferente. – Se defendió el peli-rosa.

_Nop, esta era mi venganza – Sonrió triunfante.

_Buena jugada –Contesto no muy contento Natsu

_Oh vamos.. ya sabes que solo te quiero a ti – Dijo rodeándolo por el cuello con sus delicados brazos.

_¿Enserio? –Pregunto dudoso Natsu.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, lo que provocó que Natsu esbozara una gran sonrisa y así regalarle un tierno y suave beso en los labios.

_Salamander, ¿Has visto a Gray? –Pregunto Gajeel.

_¿Hem?, Creo que se fue con Juvia –Respondió Natsu sin dejar de mirar a Lucy.

_Juvia esta aquí, ¿acaso Gray-sama se marcho para siempre y dejo a Juvia abandonada?.- Dijo muy preocupada y casi en lagrimas.

_No lo creo, seguramente fue al baño.- Dijo despreocupada Lucy.

* * *

Drain estaba sentado en la azotea fumando uno de sus cigarros, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse lo arrojo rápidamente, sabía que a Lucy le molestaba que fumara.

Volteo sonriente a ver la rubia pero no era ella.

_¿Quién demonios son ustedes? –Pregunto muy enfadado Drain.

* * *

**End**

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo más, este** **me quedo un poco más largo pero me gusto mucho, pudimos ver algo más de la personalidad de Drain ,los celos de Natsu y…¿qué paso en el final? ¿Dónde está Gray?, bueno mi computadora se rompió, por lo tanto perdí la parte más importante de la historia "El torneo" ** **así que tendré que improvisarlo todo, intentare hacerlo lo más parecido a la historia original, lo siento soy muy tonto u.u, Saludos.** _Perdón por no responder esta vez u.u__  
_


	19. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

_Fanfic __**SirIgneel**__, __**Fairy Tail**__ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a __**Hiro Mashima ©**_

* * *

"_**¿Puedo confiar en ti?"**_

Aquellos hombres comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Drain, el solo los miraba algo sorprendido ya que al parecen eran muchos sujetos, noto que uno de estos parecía ser el líder ya que tenia la voz de mando, a su lado había un sujeto demasiado grande, parecía ser algún tipo de guarda espaldas, ese hombre traía consigo un pequeño bolso que se movía, lo supo de inmediato allí estaba Goory.

Estos tipos rodearon a Drain, que solo los miraba detalladamente, intentaba recordar sus caras y los estudiaba detalladamente, justo como aquella vez en el parque de su hermano.

Analizo la situación y pareció entender que querían aquellos sujetos con él.

-Así que tú eres Drain G. Dragneel… Tienes cara de imbécil. –Hablo el líder.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? –Pregunto ignorando el insulto.

-Somos los cobradores. –Respondió aquel gran sujeto.

-¿Cobradores?. No tengo ningún asunto con ustedes, entréguenme a Goory. –Ordeno demandante.

-Primero lo primero, danos el dinero. –Dijo alzando su mano hacia Drain.

-¿Dinero?, eso estaba en el trato, yo participare en el torneo tal y como habíamos acordado. –Contesto conteniéndose la furia.

El gran hombre saco una navaja y lentamente comenzó a hacer presión sobre la bolsa en la que se encontraba Goory.

Drain se asusto y abrió los ojos en par en par, alzo ambas manos pidiéndole que se detuviese, se le secaron los labios del nerviosismo, su respiración se acelero y tenso la mandíbula, aquel sujeto ya tenía la muerte asegurada.

* * *

Natsu caminaba tomado de la mano con Lucy, detrás de ellos iban Gajeel, Levy y Juvia, todos estaba buscando a Gray que por algún motivo se había marchado sin previo aviso, buscaron en los baños, en salones de clases y por ultimo en el parque Oeste.

Sin rastro alguno de aquel sujeto, tomaron asiento bajo el gran árbol del parque, estaban algo cansados, puesto que había buscado todo el día.

Juvia tomo su celular y comenzó a buscar entre los contactos el número de su futuro esposo.

-Gray-sama, ¿dónde está?, Juvia lo ah buscado por todo el instituto. –Dijo hablado por su celular.

_-Am.. Estoy algo ocupado, luego te veo, no te preocupes estoy bien. –Contesto al otro lado de la línea._

-Está bien… adiós. –Contesto algo triste.

_-De acuerdo, nos veremos en casa, cuídate..Te amo. -_

-Juvia también lo ama. –Contesto sonriente para luego finalizar la llamada.

Natsu, Lucy, Levy y Gajeel lanzaron una mirada asesina a la peli azul, esta los miraba aterrada.

-¿¡POR QUE NO LE LLAMASTE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!? –Grito Natsu molesto.

-Etto… lo siento mucho Natsu-san... –Logro articular por el miedo.

* * *

Gray estaba cansado, algo aburrido y la fila para inscribirse en el torneo parecía infinita, sintió que su turno jamás llegaría, así que decidió apresurar los tramites, en cada descuido de aquellos que formaban la fila, él se colaba sigilosamente, logro hacerlo una cuantas veces pero aun tenia a demasiados por delante, miro hacia el principio de la fila buscando algún rostro conocido para adelantarse y ¡EURECA!, allí estaba Sting acompañado de Rogue ambos ocupaban el tercer lugar.

Sin dudarlo se alentó rápidamente hacia ellos, y escucho algunas quejas de otros sujetos que formaban. Solo los ignoraba y seguía avanzando sonriente y despreocupado.

-Oh Sting y Rogue ¡Que sorpresa! –Fingió alegremente.

Los nombrados voltearon a ver a Gray con una mirada de "_Sabemos lo que estas tramando"_

-Jeje _Sonrio nervioso_ Vamos chicos…somos compañeros. – Dijo sonriendo.

-No. –Contesto fríamente Rogue.

-Maldito algún día te pateare la cara. –Contesto Gray muy enfadado.

Sting suspiro resignado y hizo un pequeño espacio para que Gray se colase allí.

-Me debes una. –Dijo seriamente el rubio.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo _Rio amablemente_ No como otros "emos" que no quiero nombrar. –Dirigió una mirada asesina hacia Rogue

Luego de unos cuantos minutos ya había terminado de firmar su inscripción en el torneo, se despidió amablemente de Sting y a Rogue le lanzo su camisa y forma de venganza.

Luego de eso caminó hacia el parque Oeste del instituto, seguro sus amigos aún estaban allí, pero noto algo realmente extraño, Escucho gritos provenientes de la azotea, así que rápidamente fue hacia allí.

* * *

Gray POV

Me acerque rápida y sigilosamente, se podía oír algunos gritos y otros quejidos, asome mi cabeza y busque con la mirada, habían demasiados hombres al menos unos catorce o quince, todos estaban vestidos de traje negro, parecía una organización, note que había algo de alboroto en el centro de todos estos.

Intente visualizar aquello pero no se veía bien, así que decidí cambiar de posición, camine lentamente hacia el otro extremo de la azotea y desde allí pude ver como estaba golpeando a una persona de cabellos rojos, no se veía su rostro tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, parecía estar noqueado, lo peor de todo es que dos sujetos lo sostenían desde atrás para que este no callera al suelo, seguían golpeándolo cruelmente.

Uno de los sujetos que lo sostenía desde atrás lo tomo de su cabello y jalo de él hacia atrás para que este levantara la cabeza, allí pude ver quien era… no me sorprendió que fuera él, si me sorprendió que le estuvieran dando una semejante paliza.

Tenía un pequeño corte en el lado izquierdo de su labio inferior, un hilo de sangre recorría desde su aquel corte hacia su cuello, un corte diagonal de tamaño mediano en su ceja izquierda casi igual al de Sting.

Simplemente me quede observando, aquellos hombres sostenían su rostro para poder golpearlo mejor, llevaba al menos unos 4 minutos desde que llegue aquí, y esos sujetos no se cansaban de golpearlo, ahora tenía el pómulo derecho levemente morado, no lo soporte y camine directamente hacia ellos, iban a matarlo.

-¡No te metas! –Grito Drain sorprendiendo a los atacantes.

"¿Acaso sabía que yo estaba allí?, ¿porque no quería qué le ayude?"

-¿Con quién hablas?, ¿los golpes te dejaron tonto o qué? –Contesto riendo uno de esos sujetos.

-No te metas. –Volvió a decir ahora más tranquilo.

-¡Me importa una mierda! – Grite saliendo de mi posición y corriendo hacia ellos.

Golpee a unos tres sujetos que intentaron detenerme, escuche que alguien dio una orden para que me detuvieran, pero no lo iban a conseguir, utilice mi magia para crear una espada, note que algunos se sorprendieron, de seguro no sabían usar magia y eran simples brabucones.

Dejaron tirado a Drago que intentaba ponerse de pie a duras penas, los sujetos venían hacia mí con velocidad y agresividad, espere el momento adecuando para que se acerquen un poco más.

-Ice Make "_CANNON" –_El disparo fue más que efectivo, solo quedaba un sujeto de pie y sostenía algo en sus brazos, era un bolso sucio y gastado, di un paso para acercarme y este escapo como una rata, parecía estar desesperado lo vi alejarse, decidí ignorarlo y fui a ayudar a Drago, pase su brazo derecho por detrás de mi cabeza y le ayude a ponerse de pie, ahora que lo veía de cerca estaba más herido de lo que pensaba.

"Al parecer estuvieron entretenidos un buen rato"

-Te dije que no te metas. –Murmuro entre quejidos de dolor.

-Y yo dije que me importaba una mierda. –Conteste alzando una ceja.

-Tengo que ir a buscarlo. –Dijo soltándose de mi agarre.

-No puedes mantenerte de pie y quieres y a por ese cobarde. –Conteste algo molesto, acaso no piensa en el estado que se encuentra.

-Tienen a mi amigo, no puedo dejar que se escape. – Dijo caminando lentamente y con dificultad.

Cayo desplomado, me acerque rápidamente y sujete su cabeza.

-Estas destrozado, deja que yo me encargué de ese maldito. –Le dije sonriendo.

-No… tengo que ir yo. –Contesto intentando ponerse de pie pero no lo logro.

-No seas orgulloso, iré a por él, cuando regrese te llevare a la enfermería. -Conteste.

Dudo unos momentos –¿Puedo confiar en ti? –Asentí con la cabeza y lo vi sonreír para luego quedar inconsciente.

Me levante de mi posición y me marche apresuradamente, aquel sujeto ya tenía una buena distancia a su favor. Pero aun así tenía que atraparlo.

Corrí sin descanso y lo alcancé con la vista me llevaba apenas dos cuadras, el sujeto era rápido pero se notaba algo cansado era mi oportunidad, con el paso del tiempo acorte la distancia a media cuadra. De allí paré para atacarlo.

-Ice Make "¡Lance!" –Le había dado, logre herir su pierna izquierda, pero eso no lo detuvo, solo dejo caer el bolso y continuo corriendo.

Llegue a aquel bolso y deje de perseguir al idiota, al abrirlo me encontré con un pequeño gato anaranjado que me abrazo al verme, sinceramente me sentí algo conmovido.

Le explique la situación y le hable sobre el estado de salud de Drago, así decimos apresurarnos para llevarlo a la enfermería.

* * *

**End.**

**Wow, aquí el capitulo, sé que me había tardado un poco, pero es que estaba pensado en otra serie que tengo planeado publicar cuando esta finalice, ¿qué le pareció el capitulo?, personalmente me gusto mucho, espero que a ustedes también, gracias a todos por comentar. Saludos.**

_Luni-lu 123 : Jajaja es cierto, además es tierno, gracias por comentar y saludos._

_Neko Heartgneel : Valla imaginación, no se me había ocurrido nada eso xD espero te guste el cap, gracias por comentar y Saludos._

_Yune-Hinata : Veremos mucho mas de Natsu celoso te lo aseguro, cae bien, es un personaje querible, gracias por comentar espero que te guste al cap, y Saludos._

**. . ¿Reviews? . .**


End file.
